A Sleight of Hand
by sorellanutella
Summary: The royal Kingdom of Spades is known for its wealth, innovation and strength, but at what cost? One shouldn't complain of what they have permitted, but King Alfred has had enough and is willing to do anything to end his Queen's affair with the King of Diamonds, even declare war. But is what's left worth fighting for? Warnings inside. Updated weekly.
1. Ace of Spades

Welcome to an adventure in the Cardverse, well as I see it at least. Inspired by my love for Cardverse and a lack of feasible FRUK Cardverse fics.  
This is a great endeavor I'm taking on: a consistent fanfic that's 52 chapters. It took 6 hours to plan out and even more to write, I do hope you enjoy it.

Allow me to label a few warnings: **Human names, Hetero/Yaoi, Smut, Affairs**, **plot twists** and **ANGST**. Brace yourself, you **will **have feels.

Pairings will follow: _**usuk/fruk/frjeanne/frlie/eventual USUK and others not listed here.**_

Also I do not own Hetalia or these characters, Himaruya has that honor.

* * *

**Chapter One: Ace of Spades**  
House of Spades  
_~Royal Duties~_

* * *

_In every deck of cards there are four Jacks that are loyal and true, four Queens with grace and fierceness who all depend on their four Kings for strength and guidance._

_To have the burden to rule is determined by fate alone._  
_When a child is born, their fate is sealed within them, their very souls contained in the form of a card that represents their role._  
_From the lowly serf to a King of any of the four Kingdoms, each person has their role to take upon themselves in order to keep the balance of this world._

_It had always been this way, ever since the heavens poured out life into the earth._

The four Kingdoms each are governed by their own King and each bestowed with their own resources and a distinct blessing. Each Kingdom unique in their own way with culture, climates and traditions that varied greatly, yet everyone was united by fate.  
Not a one was greater than the other for each Kingdom was blessed with their gift to benefit others outside of them.  
The aristocratic Diamonds were bestowed with Wealth, rich minerals, precious ores and silks to be sold.  
The formidable Clubs were blessed with incredible Luck that made the impossible seem possible.  
The carefree Hearts were blessed with Love, a love that could forgive and sway the heart to remind humanity of the importance they bring to this world.

The damp emerald wooded region in the northwest, known as Spades,  
was blessed with the gift of Power with innovators and inventors to transform the way how everyone in the land lived. Advances in technology were due to the union of both science and manipulation of mana, the world had almost forgotten of until the union of King Alfred Jones and Queen Arthur Kirkland was declared. These advancements brought notoriety and more power to the Kingdom with the canvas of blue,  
but not without toil or sacrifice.

On the highest hill, perched within the clouds was the great castle of Spades, overlooking the kingdom below. The castle's towers were tall, all capped in blue peaking high into the sky and piercing at the ceiling with gold and brass rods, each topped with a small Spade.  
Long gleaming brass pipes ran along the walls of the castle, forming white fluffy clouds that decorated the sky, earning the Kingdom the title of the Air.  
There were several windows to let light within the cold stone walls in the form of stained glass windows with a sole spade in royal blue at the center of each window.

The spacious courtyard within the castle walls was verdant and well kept,  
showcasing a labyrinth of dense foliage that led to the Queen's prized secret rose garden.  
Only few guests had the honor to view such a lovely garden, sapphire roses in bloom amongst other blooms that shared similar shades of blue.

The guard about the castle was high at all times, immense power a blessing and a curse in itself for there were many that questioned the authority and strength that came with being a Spade. Like clockwork, patrols passed through the grounds within and outside the stone wall that served as an additional protection from intruders. At the top of the wall were several turrets, manned with fierce vigilant soldiers, so there was no form of being able to enter without being undetected.

There were only two forms of entering or exiting the castle, the majestic Iron Gate that was bent into an ornate spade in coils or the hidden less elaborate gate in the back the castle that led into a labyrinth that would lead to a solider that would not hesitate to strike.  
The fortress' fortitude could not be matched compared to the other Kingdoms, making the King confident enough to trust the safety of Queen when he would venture on his obligatory trips that would further influence the name of Spades.

At the back entrance, two lovers bid farewell to each other,  
both wishing that their duties didn't have to separate them.  
If the King could avoid a trip away from his beloved he would take this chance, however in this case, King Alfred Jones knew that it could not be helped this time.

* * *

"I'll do my best to come home to you as soon as I can, I promise."

The sapphire eyed King broke the silence shared between the two lovers donning regal blue.  
They would be apart for quite some time, something that has been practiced far too much.  
Their embrace had gone on long enough and Arthur preferred that his heart would keep hard so that way he wouldn't succumb to foolish emotions in Alfred's absence.

Alfred understood why Arthur did this and respected it, respecting the distance Arthur preferred at this moment.  
Alfred would return for him, he always did and in this confidence Arthur would release his husband to his duties.

"I understand."

The shorter of the two men gently pulled away from the golden blond he called husband and King.  
His caplet lifted by the warning wind, giving the Queen a more ethereal look to him that Alfred could not get enough of.  
On most miserable days such as this it seemed every hue lost their saturation and appeal, all but those bright emerald eyes that the King could stay lost in for hours. Alfred brought a calloused hand to Arthur's blush tinged cheek, his thumb caressing the rouge flesh.

"What are you doing?"

Arthur asked, an inquisitive look given through sparkling eyes and large prominent eyebrows.

"Memorizing you by heart." Alfred replied.  
"I want to keep your memory with me just the way you are now."

Arthur couldn't say anything more than a breathless, "Fool.",  
a sad attempt in covering up how fond he was when Alfred was romantic with him.  
Arthur's body language had always been more trusting than his words and Alfred relished the distinctive blush of Arthur's cheeks.

The solemn goodbye was exchanged amongst the blue roses, which the Queen so loving cared for was the only sweetness this world could offer them, for both hearts and spirits were heavy laden with their bittersweet exchange.  
Though these trips for the sake of preventing war or strengthening economies weren't anything new, such duties still brought about strong emotions.

The kingdom of Spades was known for its strength and determination and the King of Spades played that part well and also was a hero;  
but even heroes had their own fears and personal demons to confront.

Worry held in those proud sapphire eyes was the only thing that the King's brave smile could not hide.  
For appearances sake, the King offered a blissful smile, one hand lovingly stroking stray straw colored locks into place, determined not to show any sign of weakness; for a King should never show weakness in front of his Kingdom and his precious Queen, of whom relied on his strength.  
Though the proud Queen would probably never admit it, the champion of his heart and often the only hope lay in the hands of his dear husband.

It was a dreary day in the kingdom for skies that were normally painted azure with white clouds, had shifted into something grey and bleak.  
One could easily smell rain on the horizon blowing inland; there was no escaping the rain or the appointment that the King of Spades, Alfred Jones was bestowed. He had to attend to a duty that required his presence, for a messenger would not suffice;  
otherwise he wouldn't leave his beautiful Queen to his own means.

"No need to fret for all will be well in your absence.  
This is part of my duty as Queen after all and you'll need to have a level head in order to perform your duties correctly.  
Your Kingdom needs you now more than I do."

The Queen of Spades replied, attempting to mask his true emotions with a soft smile, but his pain was evident through his sea glass eyes.

Though such trips occurred often enough, it still didn't make the loneliness any easier to cope with.  
However the King of Spades knew his Queen very well and brought a hand to his bride's cheek and rubbed it softly,

"But Arthur, I have a duty to your heart. "

He said so in a dramatic, yet romantic way, not tearing his intensely enamored gaze at his Queen.  
He brushed a bit of the straw like hair to the side, taking a moment to memorize his lover.

The way Arthur's nose crinkled when he was embarrassed, how flushed his face and the tips of his ears became simply by having the audacity to say things without shame or how those emerald eyes sparkled whenever he offered fond and loving words to the precious love of his life;  
all these details truly mattered to the King of Spades, the joy of his Queen made his heart sing praises and brought him happiness in return.

"Belt up…" Arthur said, moving his head to the side, face flushing a brilliant red against the blue he wore.

Alfred could only suppress the silent chuckle in his throat as he lightly shifted Arthur's face to his.  
He shut his eyes and leaned in slowly to take in those lips he desired ever so, his bride blushing at the notion, but he too took delight in it.  
A gentle and brief kiss goodbye between the two meant so much to them both, but they knew better than to prolong the inevitable.  
Such long goodbyes were never good for the heart.  
Alfred regrettably pulled away and whispered a confession of love only meant for them alone to share, masked by the rumble of distant thunder and Arthur took delight in them.

Meanwhile as Arthur attempted to recover his composure from such sweet nothings,  
Yao, the loyal Jack of Spades had to break the moment apart, carrying the King's sword in his arms.

"Your Highness, you must leave now in order to arrive on time. "

The arm bearer said, not willing to leave his King's side in order to move the situation along.

At first Alfred didn't quite understand, taking the golden pocket watch in the shape of their crest from his pocket and checked the time.

"Right! Thank you, Yao." Alfred said with a nod before he turned to his love once more.

"I'll return to you, I promise." Alfred enthusiastically reassured once more before bidding his final farewell.

"I know you will. I'm sure you'd find it would be in your best interest to do so."  
Arthur teased, flashing a brief smile to the other.

Arthur felt the fluttering in his heart drawn out by one man stood with pride as he valiantly went to carry his duties.  
Whipping his cape behind him, Alfred walked away from the courtyard to meet with his escorts who waited patiently for the two to share their goodbyes.

Arthur watched as his love walked away from him, clutching his hands together in front of his lap attempting to stay strong for Alfred's sake, conveniently for his Kingdom as well.

Alfred knew that it would be so much harder to leave if he turned around to look back, so he refused to do so and tried to focus on some last minute details Yao warned him to remember.

* * *

Yao had always been chiding the royal couple since their childhood, personally preparing them for the crown and the duties that fell upon them.  
The regent molded Alfred and Arthur in the roles they were meant to play and even now knew everything there was to know within the palace walls in order to protect his kingdom and his king. Knowing this, the King of Spades still harbored concern for he knew that it was a possibility that Arthur wouldn't be as lonely as he would prefer him to be.

Arthur wasn't completely faithful and Alfred knew this well.

King Alfred valued freedom, considering it to be sacred and to take back his word was something the King of Spades would never do.  
Perhaps too much freedom led for this sort of private relationship to take place once he began leaving for sustained periods of time.  
One could only take so much loneliness and how was it fair to Arthur to sacrifice his own life for the King of Spades and the entire kingdom?

Alfred shook his head, bringing a hand to where his eyes connected, taking his glasses away for just a brief moment to rub the tension away.  
This was just all too much to contemplate and only added more worry than was needed.  
Such negative thoughts served as a distraction to the true task at hand: maintaining order and the peace that their Kingdom so deserved was all that was required.

At least he took comfort in that the sooner he settled matters the sooner he could return home and protect what was his.

"Yao," Alfred began his command sharply, placing his glasses on again.

The authority in Alfred's voice easily caught Yao's attention, raising his eyebrows and expectantly waiting for a command as he drew near.  
"Yes, Your Majesty?"

Alfred flashed his gaze to the courtyard gates and then directed his attention to his Jack.  
This man he trusted more than anyone in the world, he valued this man with his life and his most tender of possessions.

"I want you to cater to my Queen as an extension of myself in my absence.  
The Queen has all the authority while I'm gone and his word is law. Do you understand?  
No matter how selfish the request, indulge him.  
I want him happy more than anything."

He confessed to his friend, both of them silently knowing what was meant by this.  
Once again Alfred was condoning such immoral behavior, all at his expense just for superficial happiness.  
But Alfred was desperately in love with this man, more than words could express and Yao honored this.

"As you wish, Your Highness."

Yao said hesitantly, regretfully handing the king his sword.  
Yao knew that Alfred was stressed about leaving, worry coming to his chestnut eyes, but he could only follow direct orders and Alfred would not waver.

Alfred accepted the blade, placing the scabbard to his waist so he could mount his white stallion with ease.

"Thank you, my friend."

Were the parting words that Alfred had to offer to Yao before kicking in his heels into the side of his mount guiding it toward the evergreen forest.

* * *

Once Arthur was certain that Alfred had departed from the gates, he swiftly made his way to his chambers to watch Alfred ride into the thick shroud of evergreen forest from the second floor balcony.  
Rain began to gently fall from the sky, the air thick with moisture and another rumble of thunder resonated in the fertile Kingdom.  
He watched until the last horse in Alfred's party that wore their Kingdom's colors with pride, had vanished from his sight, sighing softly once he realized he was alone.

This sigh conveyed so many emotions all at once: it was sadness, loneliness and anxiousness.  
In this sigh was also a prayer for their safe travel and for wisdom,  
but this sigh was also one of relief.

Relief to anyone else would seem out of place and unexpected, which was the case.

Arthur took out his pocket watch, it was about that time and excitement took to his nerves as he felt the rush of energy simply by looking at the time.  
Arthur tore away from the window, shutting the stained glass doors slightly in order to keep the rain at bay and to prepare himself for the night ahead.  
He examined himself in the vanity mirror deeming himself as presentable for his visitor;  
confident that this wouldn't be an overtly special evening that would require much fuss over.

As the time approached, he became even more anxious, knee bouncing in anticipation as he shared quick glances of his pocket watch.

It wasn't too late to back out, he knew this and yet he knew himself even better than that.  
Arthur knew that he wouldn't be turning down an offer to have his body worshiped and meet with a satisfaction that Alfred regrettably could not give him.

He wouldn't deny himself the company of another if they were so freely offering it once they held Arthur's trust and interest.

When the hour did come after the small hand from his pocket watch ticked,  
a knock came to the hardwood door just like a routine.

"Yes?"  
Arthur called out innocently enough, responding to the knock as he would.  
_  
Yes, this was all practiced, far** too** much for Alfred's own good._

* * *

(I hate how ff takes away double spacing *sigh*)  
Its been a long time since I've published anything to ff. so if you have any suggestions or wish for me to continue, please leave review.  
**Also it's my preference to center everything**, hope you don't mind =)

~sorellanutella~


	2. Two of Spades

**Warnings for this chapter: Fruk, affairs, human names and a long Author's note at the end.**  
Special thanks to Jade, my wonderful editor.

**I do not own Hetalia** or the characters they belong to Himaruya as this is a work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter 2: Two of Spades  
House of Spades  
~An Afternoon Delight~

* * *

As if magic were in play, once the clock struck five in the afternoon a firm knock came to the door and Yao came before the Queen with a serious demeanor; his brown eyes intent and staring deep into the Queen's black soul hoping that his disapproval would shine through.  
The next few words left his lips, almost as if it were painful, in a stoic manner.

"Your Majesty, the King of Diamonds is here to see you."

Arthur attempted to play it all as if it were unexpected and keep calm about it not to leave cause for alarm; however Yao knew how often these two met.

There was no denying how unsightly this was for the Queen to have such a dirty secret in the courts that Yao was fully aware of.  
There couldn't possibly be so much political unrest that solely the Queen of Spades could tend to alone for such behavior to be excused and in Yao's eyes there was no excuse for affairs, even though he was aware of how the union between Alfred and Arthur had been forced from the beginning.  
Also the multiple escapades of the Diamond King preceded him in the courts, so Yao knew full well what the couple was up to.

"Very well, I'll see him in my quarters. Oh! And Yao, see to it that no one disturbs us."

The Queen commanded, looking harshly at his pawn with unforgiving emerald eyes, his smile condescending.

Yao hated this for he knew that his King would have his heart broken if he were to ever accept what had arisen between these two,  
but it was not his place to argue.  
The King gave specific orders that the word of his Queen was as good as law and to trifle with the King's love would result in a hanging without another thought.

In Alfred's eyes, Arthur was absolutely perfect and he felt partly guilty for how current and past circumstances kept them apart in their union.  
If Arthur was happy that's all that mattered to the King anymore.  
Alfred confided in Yao more than others could know and it was his duty to protect the crown, even in matters of the heart.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Yao bowed regrettably, wishing that he didn't have to follow such orders, but his King made his place clear.  
He closed the door behind him, looking down at his feet and offered a pained breath of regret before fetching the Queen's guest.

* * *

The excitement of the scenario was getting to Arthur who was struggling with his nerves and seeking out a place where he could appear as casual as possible. His heart fluttered, his skin felt tight in anticipation for what was to come; something much needed.

This was hardly the time to act like a virgin, but there was always a rush that came with these secret trysts and several reservations that came along with them.

Surely such nervousness before each time Francis and Arthur met was due to the guilt he felt and not an unrequited love.  
No, he loved Alfred too much to ever leave him.

As far as Arthur was concerned, they both held a need and they were willing to be used until they were s  
topped or they both had nothing further to give. This wasn't for love's sake, no. This was for selfish reasons each kept to themselves for and yet they both already knew what the reasons were.

They were connected, much like hour hand and the minute hand, fated to continue until they were stopped fast.

* * *

Arthur waited in his bed, lying suggestively to greet his guest; Legs parted slightly, one arm propping up his head as he lay on his side.  
_  
Yes, this would do. The perfect subtle signal for one trying to convey: "I want you to ravish me". Perfect._

Arthur was startled from his own musings once the rapping came at the door, to which he quickly replied,  
"Enter.", knowing full well who lay behind it.

The doorknob turned, offering a click once it was opened and closed once more.  
Gentle footsteps meeting with the stone floors soon filled the room, echoing the unheard thudding of Arthur's heart against his own ears.  
It was too late to stop what had been set in motion, far too late for it was already well past five.

"Well isn't this a delight?"

Arthur's guest said in a voice that was considerably unfairly seductive, low and yet bright, much like a musing from a Cheshire cat.  
The way he walked with confidence with his head held up with pride, the charming smile that made truth appear dishonest and the way his flowing golden locks fell, it was all so very unfair.

The sweet, thickly scented bouquet of purple roses in his firm hand were no contest against his beauty and it seemed fitting that the King of Diamonds, of a people known for their wealth and extravagance was also as if not more beautiful than a fleeting bloom.

The contrast of the flowers against the gold he wore brought more attention to himself than Arthur could ever care for.  
Arthur could only pray that no one had seen those roses as Francis made his way to the kingdom of Spades.  
The man in gold carried himself with pride, slowly making his way to the bed as his piercing cobalt eyes connected with those of emerald.

The way they looked at each other their eyes gave way to their hidden feelings;  
Arthur held quiet excitement, waiting to be ravished, while Francis aimed to please and adore.

"A charm for a treasure."

The King of Diamonds sang, offering the roses once he was close enough.  
He subconsciously wet his lips, noticing the subtle seduction that resonated from his lover's inviting position.

Arthur tried to seem as uninterested as possible, though the roses were lovely, keeping in mind the connotation behind the color. Roses had always carried a powerful meaning to Arthur and the color of a rose easily gave away what lay for them that evening and this evening.  
Tonight they were a light shade of purple, deeper in color at the center.

'Purple,' Arthur mused; Francis would be passionate and affectionate tonight which could easily cause problems. Arthur knew he would have to keep his guard high for this evening in order not to complicate matters any further, but he wouldn't keep it from ruining his own self-seeking gratification.

"Lovely, place them in the vase." He ordered, both knowing this routine well.  
Francis always brought Arthur luxurious trinkets from his lands, be it jewelry, gems or silks, but his most favorite were the finest roses that the whole kingdom knew of.  
It had always been the best for Arthur.

Francis idolized the blond that lay on the bed awaiting him to make haste and tend to him.  
It was a shame that the feelings would never be requited and Francis understood this well.  
Their secret bond was complicated, taboo and even one-sided at best, but most importantly it was something selfish that would not be stopped so easily.

* * *

Their relationship was one that had been embedded into their pasts even before Arthur knew he was to be Queen of Spades.  
They had spoken briefly in forced instances due to family ties to the crown that could not be helped or avoided so they had learned quickly that it was in their best interest to be allies. Arthur would never consider Francis as a friend if he could help it, but he had to admit that Francis was insufferable company that he didn't mind much of.

Though they were both aware of their roles, they were willing to forget about those roles in a night of curiosity in the rose garden.  
A then awkward youth whose freckles disappeared against the bright rouge that formed on his fair skin as he fought to compose himself as Francis came unbearably close to him.

The summer air had made the aroma of the abundant blue roses sweet and complimented Arthur nicely.  
It was well past the eve of his fifteenth birthday and the youth was already showing off his more adult appearance as time went on and it was well appreciated even in dusk's light.

"The roses are in full bloom tonight." Francis said with a smile, brushing his fingers against those heated cheeks.

"Yes, but I don't see what that has anything to do with me. Why did you call me here?  
If Yao finds us, he'll sooner lynch us both-"

"I wished to compare your beauty with the roses. And as expected I was right, your beauty surpasses them."  
Francis interrupted the rant he knew was formed out of discomfort.

"Oh please, spare me such stupid talk. If this is all you wanted then I'll be taking my leave."

Arthur said, swatting away Francis' hand and tried to rise to escape, but he was brought close and unable to escape that intent gaze.  
Arthur held his breath, immobilized by such passion in Francis' eyes and had no choice, but to swallow hard as he is forced to look into the brightest blue eyes he has ever seen.

"Tell me, have you _ever _been kissed?" Francis asked the teen, smirking, his hold on Arthur's forearm still firm.

Arthur widened his eyes in shock as he eased back onto the stone bench in order to contemplate what Francis had just said. Francis knew he had the boy in his grasp; there was no need to hold onto him any longer as he joined him on the bench.

"Kissed?" Arthur asked as if it was a farfetched idea.  
At first he seemed stunned, but soon his freckled nose scrunch tightly and the annoyed expression pressed through the flustered one he was failing at hiding.

"Of course not, that's absurd! No one will have my lips grace theirs on a whim."  
Arthur said with an air of superiority, nose lifted in a less than dignified matter.

"What a charming sentiment based on love and those fairy tales you love so."  
Francis said in almost in a pompous manner, trying to get a rise out of his short tempered friend.

"I don't believe in love." Arthur replied sharply, his eyes drawn back to Francis as his voice came as a whip though the tone seemed hopeless.

"You don't?" Francis asked, almost puzzled by the statement.

"Well, not on the likes of me at least." The sandy blonde said softly, sadness over taking his voice.  
A quick glance at Francis' intense gaze and he soon realized that for once he was being taken seriously.

"Well, I don't know what they have planned for me here quite yet,  
but I do know that all my studies have been taking emphasis on the roles and duties of the court as of late.  
As if they're trying impose these ideals upon me."

Arthur explained, continuing for Francis was far too intrigued by this topic.

"The teachings state that there are roles that only we can fulfill and we must do so in order for the balance in this world to exist.  
We are already tied down by our fate and must learn to embrace them for the sake of future generations.

Which means that love is just a silly notion, a dream for those in our position.

We'll never get to marry for love and it's just a waste of time to continue dreaming of such childish things.  
It's better this way in the end for royalty and those that serve them are truly married to their Kingdom, to their people."

Francis knew Arthur spoke truth. He would be subjected to marry a young, meek girl he had not had the pleasure to know even though his heart burned for another.

The memory of a woman he truly adored was to be ignored as if she had never captured his heart, for she was only the daughter of a farmer.  
All Francis knew of his bride-to-be was that she was not fully prepared for her role as Queen and that his Jack, who had just begun his duties, was her elder brother.

Granted the boy was deadly serious about his job, his immaturity shone in how easily Francis would escape from under the fair-haired Jack of Diamonds. And even though Francis was able to remove himself from the situation a bit longer, there was no denying the realities that came with the burden of taking on his role; never marrying for love.

But now that he had Arthur in his prospects, it was so much easier to forget the love he could never have with someone to simply amuse him in the time being.

When Francis gazed in sorrow-filled forest eyes it was easier to leave behind his resentment and make it his goal to make Arthur his own.

He knew they had their roles, but in his mind there wasn't anything stopping them from pursuing their duties while being with the one they truly adored. Francis appeared cool and collected; he knew this could end at any moment and he wanted to take advantage of this moment.

"Well then, if you don't believe in foolish fairy tales about love then sparing a kiss would not be too much to ask, would it?"

"Of course not!" Arthur spoke out of turn, all reasoning tossed aside and he would pay for it.

"Well then, it's just a kiss after all, isn't it?" He asked, brushing fingers over those plump lips that had never known the lips of another.

Oh how he hated when the flamboyant bastard was right!

Francis really had a point and had ensnared Arthur in his own words yet again and he had to hold true to his pride.  
Arthur cursed to himself for making such a mistake as he gulped back his fears.

In his heart he knew that this was something sacred he had been keeping for the one he loved, but his pride meant so much more to him at this moment.  
To lose face and turn back on his word in front of Francis was unthinkable.

He was unsure of what to do, his heart was beating faster and time seemed to stand still as Francis came closer.  
And as he tried to flee, he was captured and taken in closer by those hands to Arthur's burning cheeks.

"Allow me to lead you and just do what feels right." Francis whispered against the youth's lips.

Arthur complied, his body stilled and so did his breath as those lips met with his own.  
Francis'eyes had fallen shut, his lips pressing and his tongue working to part such stiff and tight closed lips.

Arthur still was unsure, but the feeling wasn't so awful, but not nearly what everyone made a kiss out to be. It wasn't so special after all and it made him question if saving his purity was even worth it if it would be like this kiss was.

Arthur's apprehension was evident, but Francis could sense what he wanted, so he stopped kissing back with such force to still his mouth and to let Arthur have at his curiosity.

In truth, Arthur was unsure if he could kiss back properly, but he realized in that moment that some things were better off learnt as they happened.  
His tongue met with the other and he began to challenge him in return, coaxing a surprised moan.

It sounded pleased and made Arthur smile to himself as he continued to mimic those same ministrations that Francis used on him, diverting slightly and fumbling just a tad before he realized he needed to tilt his head as Francis did so.

Francis almost wanted to leave a snarky comment about how he must have made a rather good instructor, but decided against it for he had enjoyed this more than anticipated and wanted to leave room for potential opportunity.

Their kiss continued for a while longer until Arthur suddenly ripped away from him without warning. Francis wondered at first what had transpired, but one look at all of the desperate gasps and it was evident Arthur hadn't been breathing properly.

"You breathe through your nose." Francis stated rather matter of factly,  
acting unphased as he watched the young man turn a deeper shade of red.

"Oh just silence yourself, will you!" Arthur snapped, wiping the corner of his mouth as if it would make what had just happened disappear.

Francis offered a chuckle, finding Arthur far too adorable for his own good.

"You weren't bad, a natural really. In fact, if you'd allow me to, I'd love to do it again."

"As if I'd let you. I never said I'd be willing to do it again."  
Arthur scoffed, shooting daggers at him.

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to do with the satisfaction of knowing I took those virgin lips from you." Francis replied.

Something about those words made Arthur feel resentment, anger and shame.

His lips wouldn't be all that he would take with him,  
romantic dreams of being with the one he loved were swept away and it made him wonder if he'd be better off not holding onto childish ideals such as keeping the rest of himself as he had previously had done with his lips.  
All Arthur could do was glare at Francis and fight off his furious blush.

Yao called out for his young ward, while the Jack of Diamonds finally exited the maze into the garden in search for his King.

Francis covered the other's mouth with a hand and brought another to his lips, winking at the younger one with that ever so confident gleam in his eyes.

* * *

Arthur never thought this incident would ever occur again and yet now, here they both were acting like two young lovers hidden in the thick bloom of roses, hiding behind the backs of their respective partners and their courts.

Now Francis and Arthur were both experienced at kissing and other things, which both men had intentions of partaking in this evening in secret.

This was an act that had gone on far longer than they had ever anticipated, but it was not something they were so easily going to let fade into obscurity. This 'give and take' relationship based upon their needs was far more important as it hinged on how desperate they were for each other and tonight Arthur was truly craving satisfaction.

Francis leaned in close, pulling the sunset orange overcoat from his shoulders and letting it drop as Arthur brought his left arm about Francis' neck, forcing him closer.

They shared a greedy kiss, tongues battling for dominance in each kiss, determined not to waste another moment without having him all to himself for his own pleasure. Tongues sliding against each other in velvet sweeps, teeth mindful not to share their bite, but still to press enough to tease.

In the frustration of the moment, Arthur offered a pleased moan, eager to move things along _for it had been past five for far too long._

* * *

A/N:

Back in the old French courts affairs in nobility occurred quite often enough that it is still known in French culture.  
As a noble woman, if your husband did not return from work from five pm to seven pm it was assumed that they were meeting their lover.  
And even though the wives knew that their husband had a lover it was a silent rule that they were not to say anything to their husbands or anyone for that matter regarding the matter.

This concept actually inspired this fanfiction as a whole and originally was going to be titled after that term in French, but alas I forgot what it's called. If anyone could let me know in the reviews or pm me that would be wonderful!

-I'll be posting twice next week since there will be a smut fic next weekend and some people aren't comfortable smut  
so I'll give you the option to skip it and basically summarize what happened in the preceding chapter if anything plot relevant occurs.  
I'm also debating about taking off a weekend in return for the extra posting, probably for when school gets too stressful. Sound fair?

I'm also concerned of losing all this progress here, due to bans on smut so I'm debating if I should post the smut here and risk getting banned or posting it on tumblr (same user) in a tag.

We'll know by next weekend. I'm applying for an Ao3 account, so that wait is expected to be long.=w= So tumblr may have to suffice in the mean time.

Also to those wondering why is this tagged as USUK even though there's FRUK at the moment, I left in the warnings at the beginning of this that there would be FRUK and if you read the description of the story it in itself basically foreshadows what's going to happen and even in this chapter there were some context clues to further indicate what sort of relationship they had.  
I just don't want to give everything away just yet; we still have a long way to go after all!

So USUK shippers stay with me! This is simply the catalyst for the rest of the story!

and I'm offering flash backs to further explain how everyone's relationships are intertwined and how they began.  
With so many pairings- I swear this fanfiction is a multishipper's dream! That's right more ships will appear in this fic.

~sorellanutella~


	3. Three of Spades

**A/N: Rating for this chapter (NC-17) for explicit Sexual themes and adultery. FRUK pairing**  
**If you don't like smut, PLEASE feel free to skip this chapter **as it won't hinder the next chapter.

**I do not own Hetalia** or the characters they belong to Himaruya as this is a work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter 3: Three of Spades  
House of Spades

~Ravishing~

* * *

It wasn't long until both were nude stripping away fabric in the warm glow of the sunny afternoon as the sun began to melt away. Gentle kisses pressed on Arthur's freshly revealed skin, trailing down the nape of his ivory neck, sending shivers down the Spade's neck, coaxing a surprised and shuddered moan from him. Soft whispered moans left Arthur's lips as Francis continued to worship each bit of skin, offering deep short moans between closed lips.

"Francis…" Arthur whispered breathlessly, in his silence pleading for something more which only served to amuse Francis in the process.  
The Diamond lover taunted the sensitive flesh, shifting so he could meet skin better with his pink lips as he trailed down.  
Arthur tangled his fingers in Francis' locks once he lost contact with his shoulders, trying to have a hold of something in the daze of pleasure that was brought upon him.

Francis sucked, nipped and licked trailing down further as he applied longing kisses about Arthur's navel and following the beautiful curve of his pelvis.

"You're beautiful…"

Arthur smiled seductively at the other, pleased with how Francis reacted to him and lifted his clothed hips against Francis' face. Impatience was Arthur's own undoing as he let control slip from him.

"You act as if you've never done this with me before. You know that I'm not a patient man Francis, then  
why tease me so?"

Francis smirked at the other, kissing the flesh about his navel, before offering a proper answer.  
"Because it riles you up so and there's nothing more erotic than making you lose control."

"Get on with it!"  
Arthur groaned through clenched teeth. He wasn't pleased by that statement in the slightest, determined to think that he still had control over this whole arrangement their relationship had evolved into. It was a parasitic relationship that Arthur thought he had under control, when in truth Francis was playing the other just as Arthur had been this whole time.

* * *

One final Cheshire grin was all that was needed to let Arthur know he would be getting his desire rather quickly. In the midst of their passion, they were both stripped of their clothes all but their loins, though Francis was already challenging that fact as he slid his fingers below the waistband. He tugged them down as best as he could, only able to free the bound cock within with Arthur's lifting of his hips in aid.

Francis's eyes glazed over with lust and took the image for himself to commit to memory at the hardened length from the anticipation.

The warm breath at his milky inner thigh forced Arthur to catch his breath as he felt Francis' lips ghost in every area but the one that needed the attention badly. Francis was perfectly content to knead the flesh between his lips, softly biting, but tonight his feisty little rabbit was a bit too impatient.  
Before Arthur could bark another command Francis took the member into his mouth and with great suction took him whole.

Arthur offered a gasp, back arching slightly off the bed and his fingers threading tightly with Francis' golden locks. Francis' eyes were half-lidded as he looked up at how pleased his seductive rabbit was with him. The way Arthur's pink lips parted to offer protests that ended in moans and whimpers made the effort worth it. The sounds alone were enough to bring Francis' own fingers to his neglected bound length, freeing himself from the fabric to pump in time with the thrusts he offered the other by his mouth.

Francis took him deeply down his throat, struggling for breath and groaning as Arthur's hips began to thrust into his lax mouth. Once the Diamond started to hum though, his mouth was full of engorged cock, the vibrations could have been enough to send Arthur over the edge unless he stopped it.

"St-Stop, I'll cum!"  
Arthur warned and the warning was heeded; with a slick wet pop, Francis released him.  
Arthur offered a whimper at the loss, but it would be well worth the wait if he could simply hold on a bit longer. The sensation did nothing to ease the smoldering feeling in Arthur's loin that could only be sated by being filled. But before the others could go on further there was the matter of proper preparation.

"Lubricant, my Queen?" Francis asked with an air of arrogant pride, tilting his head from the beautifully swollen remnants of his fine work. It was a miracle that Arthur could even think coherently, let alone respond.

"Same place it's always been." Arthur replied breathlessly, his chest caving in and out.  
He bit his swollen lower lip, using all of the will power he had not to touch himself until Francis returned.  
Arthur sat himself up and once Francis made his return, the Diamond lay his back against the headrest. Once situated, Arthur straddled the King's lap, mindful to keep his own legs spread apart nicely so that Francis could prod and tease. The Diamond was quick to cover his digits with the viscous fluid warming his hands so that it would pleasurable for the both of them and wasted no time, teasing the ring of muscle of Arthur's entrance.

The initial insertion always felt off, no matter how experienced Arthur was, but he knew that this process was all too important in order to continue the rest of the afternoon. As his inner walls were massaged, smearing the lubricant within him Arthur's impatience showed as he ground his hips against Francis.  
It was a plea for more that Francis couldn't ignore, pressing in an additional finger within Arthur followed by the third shortly after. Arthur squeezed so delightfully about him it seemed almost impossible to imagine that Francis would be filling up the tight space with his large member.

"Spread them further." Arthur ordered, attempting to ignore the discomfort he felt as those three talented digits did their work. It would be better to feel all the pain if it meant pleasure in the long run and perhaps Arthur thought he deserved to be punished for fornicating with another.  
Francis' fingers slid within tightened walls easily with the viscous liquid smeared about his digits.

Arthur arched his back to allow Francis to press against the bundle of nerves within him, digging his fingernails into the shoulders of one sexy Diamond who was causing the Spade to hiss out in frustration. The Queen moaned out deep as he felt his prostate provoked however, Francis silenced him quickly with a smoldering kiss, one that used full mouth and tongue. Both men savoring each other in the heat of the moment, lips shifting to allow soft gasps for breathe as they let their sensitive skin meet.  
The fingers within Arthur continued to gently prod at his prostate, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine and causing his cheeks to warm so much that he needed to protest.

It was then Arthur knew he couldn't take it anymore.  
He needed Francis, more than anything in life at that moment so he had to take control of the situation lest he be subject to tortuous touches that left lingering cinnamon sensations on his tight skin.  
Face to face would be much to personable for comfort, so as Arthur kissed Francis one was last time he lifted his hips away from Francis curious fingers and turned away from his bed mate, settling to his hands and knees.

Though Arthur couldn't see Francis' face from this position he knew from the offended low groan that the other was probably displeased, wishing for something far more intimate. But once Arthur wiggled his hips in Francis' direction he knew that Francis would soon forget and focus to the task at hand.

"Fill me up?"

He asked coquettishly, tilting his head back to see Francis' eyes go from smitten to tense with desire. Francis wasted no further time since Arthur was thoroughly prepared as the glistening lubricant slid down to his inner thighs, yet he was not willing to sacrifice the moment to show his adoration of the other in gentle kisses that trailed down Arthur's spine, as he himself settled on his own knees and perfectly align himself with the other's entrance.  
Firm hands traced smooth skin that had been graced with kisses until they rested on Arthur's waist. He offered a soft breathless moan and whispered 'beautiful' as he brushed his own slick member against Arthur who rutted his hips back in impatience.

"Francis, please- !" Arthur whined, only to have his mouth hang open from the unannounced thrust.  
Though they have had years of experience, this sensation still felt uncomfortable as if it did not belong, but Arthur was willing to bear with it if it meant finding his release and escaping his loneliness in the process. He held onto his gasp, eyes pressing shut as he felt his own body accommodate Francis' girth. Arthur swore in hushed whispers, whilst Francis' leaned over and whispered sweet nothings to Arthur as a reassurance the pain would subside. It wasn't much longer until Arthur pressed against him, silently announcing he was ready for something more.

The thrusts began slow, initially hesitant for Arthur's sake. He was certainly tighter than expected considering how insatiable Alfred could be in the past. He tucked that information for later use, focusing more on the matter at hand as he thrust deeply within the other, offering silent, open-mouthed moans.

"Francis… please, move." Arthur pleaded. "Please!"  
Francis brought his hips up to meet Arthur completely, establishing a pace that would send both into a panting mess. They established a quick pace, the friction between them enough to potentially get Arthur off quicker than anticipated, but that was not Francis' objective in the slightest.  
Silent moans soon progressed to clear grunts, gasps of excitement and moans of desperation as their bodies made contact, becoming one in the afternoon glow.

It was all_ too_ hot.

The heat had pooled to the tight warmth in Arthur's loins, the coil tightening with each thrust.  
Arthur needed this much more than he'd anticipated.  
And once Francis began targeting his sporadic thrusts, angling them in such a way that he would bring Arthur to his end, Arthur knew he would come soon.

"Ahhn, good god Fra-Francis" Arthur moaned, feeling his prostate hit causing him to see stars.  
He shut his eyes tightly, biting his lower lip with that same tension as he let his body react to every ounce of pleasure. He rocked his hips against the other trying to embed his lover within him even more, but Francis didn't want the session to end just yet as he loved bringing Arthur's pride to its knees.

"There, _my little rabbit_?" The Diamond grinned to himself for he knew that he had finally broken through Arthur's normal restraint. He taunted with his thrusts, nearly pulling out completely only to thrust quickly and deeply inside those tight walls to meet with that bud of nerves that made Arthur's body quiver in hot need. The King of Diamonds was pleasantly surprised at how wonderful he was squeezed in return, almost as if he was being milked for what he was worth with each thrust. The delicious feeling about him as those walls clenched ever so tightly about him, Francis was confident he was satisfying the other.

"Good god, yes!" Arthur replied almost in a yell of frustration.  
His toes curled at a point as he was hit dead on, legs bringing Francis as close to him as possible.  
"Yes damn it! Oh, ravish me. Don't hold back!" Arthur cried, throwing his head back as he was being taken fully, his hips meeting with the others thrust at their own accord.

Instead of replying with words, Francis allowed his actions speak for themselves as he gave his all into each thrust, gripping tightly at Arthur's hips as be brought Arthur against him.  
Arthur's back was beautifully arching, sweat shimmering within the dip in his back that seemed just as lewd as the sound of wet tight skin making contact in the glow of setting sun filled the room.  
Francis could only imagine the beautiful expression from the blond beneath him, but he could only allow his imagination to run wild as he heard short staccato moans become more frequent.  
He was relying on the eagerness Arthur showed as he bucked up against him wildly; the friction making his length fill to the brim with cum.  
Though near his end, he refused to cum before the queen of Spades met his end;  
it was his duty as a lover to satisfy him thoroughly.

His glistening pre-cum spilled onto the bed and ran down the Queen's legs, making the friction between them result in sticky, sexy sounds that went straight to their dicks.

Both their breathing was well labored as they struggled to keep completion at bay a bit longer.  
Arthur could only take much more abuse to his prostrate or the dual stimulation as Francis kneaded his leaking cock hard in his hand; Arthur wouldn't last much longer and nor would Francis.  
Groaning in frustration at the contact by Francis' hand that quickened in pace,  
Arthur knew he would give way, for it was impossible to resist Francis' experienced touch.  
Rough jerks with a firm, yet loving hand determined to bring Arthur to a shuddering climax and a strenuous pace that was becoming more inconsistent as Francis let loose and would bring this hour to an end.

"Ah, cum for me, Arthur -for me alone."  
Francis panted huskily into the ear of the ravished Queen, who could only offer a desperate moan in response. Those honest words made the young queen's ears burn and bring a shiver to his spine.

Arthur couldn't take it anymore, bucking against the other, seeking completion only to be pushed over the edge once his lover sank his teeth into the crook of his neck and thrust rapidly with no restraint. Arthur's emerald eyes widened, his breath hitched at the pressure on his most sensitive spot.  
And even though he knew he was shouting out in pleasure, he heard nothing more than the slapping of skin, the creaking of the old royal bed and desperate breaths as he let himself focus on completion. Those final thrusts and skin breaking bite sent Arthur over the edge and his words came too quick, his mind completely useless as Arthur found his release.

"Ahn, Ah- Oh! Ah-Al- Alfred!"  
Arthur let out a loud cry of pleasure, clenching his eyes shut tightly matching the hold he had on the white sheets with white knuckles.  
Ribbons of white cum left him and his back arching up painfully and head thrown back until he met satisfaction. Arthur's arms finally gave out collapsing forwards face first, while his ass stayed up in the air. He hadn't realized what he had done, calling out his true lover's name instead, but his body was far too pleased to even attend to his thoughts and he soon became oblivious to what had transpired.  
Arthur whimpered his upper body strength giving out as he collapsed face first into the sheets, pert arse still up in the air and very much occupied by the Diamond King. Arthur's flushed face turned to the side as he panted through his mouth.

Francis wasn't quite done with him yet, but knowing that Arthur has met his release encouraged him to finish, even though he wasn't pleased knowing the name Arthur called was not his.  
With all of his strength, the King of Diamonds poured himself out into the small frame, grip on his hips bruising hard as he reached his peak. Collecting his breath, Arthur offered a few encouraging moans as Francis continued to pound within him, making an effort to clench his inner muscles.  
The additional tightness was more than enough to send Francis to completion as well at the very satisfied expression with the aid of a euphoric high.

Soon enough, Arthur relished the sensation of being filled with that hot white seed shuddering a moan as he melted away into the sheets.  
There was something satisfying about being filled with cum, dirty and erotic all at once;  
Arthur offered a pathetic whimper once he felt that softening member slip out of him.  
As he continued to grasp his breath, Francis took in the sight as a long hot trail of cum leaked down Arthur's inner thigh and onto the white sheet. Arthur offered an open mouth smile, one of sheer satisfaction, a rare sight indeed.

It was hard not to confess how he felt for the Queen that lay at his side with their chest caving in and out in a good rhythm. Certain words were allowed to omit the true phrase he wished to one day tell Arthur and worship him with, however "I love you" was not permissible.

"I adore you." Francis whispered breathlessly, placing soft kisses on heated skin slick with sweat.  
Arthur offered a pleased moan, his posture and gaze sharing indifference, though Francis shared his heart. Arthur could care less for his physical need was satisfied for now, but his heart ached for his true love, Alfred. He could try ignoring the pain and numbing it with Francis' lips worshiping his body or he could idly wait for his lover to return. Until Alfred returned, he would be alone; perhaps even more so after satisfying himself with Francis.

* * *

**A/N:**  
A special thanks to my editor Jade for beta-ing and like I told her: usuk shippers hang in there!  
**This is an eventual usuk love story**- that should be the last of lit fruk smut, but I'm sure more smut will be on the here on out I believe if there is anymore trysts between them it shall be implied.

I was wondering: What did you guys think? Did you like it? Let me know what you think! Now onto Chapter four!


	4. Four of Spades

**Warnings for this chapter: Fruk, affairs, human names and angst.**  
Special thanks to Jade, my wonderful editor.

**I do not own Hetalia** or the characters they belong to Himaruya as this is a work of fiction.

* * *

Chapter 4: Four of Spades  
House of Spades

~Return~

* * *

It was now past seven, both secret lovers entangled and chests caving in as they relished in the afterglow of their intense rutting.  
Arthur looked at his lover with such satisfaction, taking a lovely curled lock of gold and teasing it slowly about his finger.  
"That was exhilarating as usual, Francis." Arthur complimented the other, grinning to himself as well for he was the reason that the mighty sovereign was at his side.

Instead of gratifying the Queen with an answer, Francis got up with a sigh and went to the vanity to take the basin of water and washcloth that rested on its edge. He brought the basin over to the bed and set it on side table and proceeded to clean his lover off and then himself.  
But instead of joining the glowing queen on the bed as expected, Francis didn't seem to have any intention of returning as he shuffled to his clothing and pulled his undergarments and pants on in one smooth motion.  
He picked up the remainder of his clothing from the foot of the bed, eyes still lingering on the flustered queen that seemed surprised at his actions.

Arthur rose a brow, lifting himself onto his elbows to offer some leverage.  
"Leaving so soon?" He asked lazily, with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Ah, yes, I'm afraid so my dear Queen. I have to return to where I am needed."  
Francis said through a smile, before pulling his tunic on over his shoulders and tugging the fabric into his pants, to cover his hairy chest.  
However, the shirt remained parted as a foot came up to his chest at first then slowly brought itself to Francis' bearded chin, toes at point.

"But you're needed here." Arthur said through a coquettish smile, bringing his foot to the King's lips.

The brush of rougher hair from the Diamond's beard met with delicate skin only to be ignored for pink lips connecting in a soft appreciative kiss to the top of his foot.  
Arthur thought he had Francis in his grasp once again, only for the King to gently push the limb back to the bed. Arthur didn't take kindly to being told anything but yes, which made Arthur's green eyes flare with displeasure as he looked at Francis', ignoring those cobalt blues glazed over with hurt.

"You were the one who insisted that this only stayed something based on physical aspects alone.  
If I stay any longer, we'll drift into emotional affairs and you know this."  
Francis replied, confessing more than he wanted to in that moment.

Who was he to blame other than fate itself? Though he was blessed with vast riches and a luxurious lifestyle, Francis sacrificed his desire to love whomever he pleased in the public eye and was cursed to marry for the sake of filling roles.  
His queen was far too delicate, far too pure to touch, especially by the unclean hands of the passionate lover known for his multiple partners, Arthur being one of them.  
With Arthur it was different. A love unrequited and yet Francis willingly let himself be used by the man he loved more than anything. This love was one-sided, but he accepted that he wasn't that special person for Arthur if he could not have him another night more.

Arthur watched as Francis got dressed, taking time to look himself over in the mirror so that nothing seemed amiss. Francis' vanity was one of his downfalls, but Arthur didn't mind it too much since he was partaking in indulging the fruit of that vice. As Francis looked himself over, he caught eyes with the Queen of Spades, quick to return to his personal grooming.

Arthur shrugged at what Francis had to say, knowing that he wouldn't allow it to drift so far as to lose himself in this.  
His heart still remained true to Alfred, but his body betrayed his love.  
It was a shame that Alfred was much younger without experience, aside from Arthur himself.  
Sex with him was often awkward and rushed, clumsy at best and Alfred's notion of foreplay was non-existent. With Francis he felt desired and every ounce of his body was worshiped and given the attention it deserved. With Francis he felt desired and beautiful in a way that he knew Alfred wouldn't be able to at this stage of his life.  
Arthur began to reminisce, but was stirred from his thoughts with a kiss to the cheek, the beard prickling his skin in a peculiar, yet familiar way.  
"I'll be off, my fair Queen."

Arthur looked at Francis with slight concern, offering a warning to ensure his lover would return to him another day.  
"Do be careful, it would be a pity to lose you to the wolves or thieves while you're of use to me."

"A wish for safe voyage?" The smug King blinked in surprise.  
"Oh, I do believe the Queen of Spades is beginning to spoil a poor sinner."  
Francis teased, that stupid condescending smirk not tearing away from him.

"Sinner is right; now get out of here before I begin to wish ill on you."

Arthur snapped, wearing an annoyed expression.  
Francis smiled brightly, but this was a smile that Arthur could not return.  
Yes, Francis was beautiful in every sense of the meaning, but it didn't have that familiar warmth that rivaled the sun's rays on a summer day. This wasn't Alfred and as Francis took his leave, closing the door which resonated in the bedroom Arthur realized, he was left alone with his guilt.

* * *

" Brilliant."  
He said to himself, turning his naked body towards the spot that was reserved for his husband, the side that he refused to give to another. He rolled into those sheets that smelled faintly of his beloved, his smaller form filling the hardly noticeable indent of his husband.  
Grasping at the blue sheets, the lonesome Queen offered a shuddered sigh as he pressed his cheek into the pillow, cursing the distance between them in this moment.  
He really needed Alfred now, but he would be denied this privilege tonight.

Yes, he got off with Francis, but it wasn't the same as being held by Alfred's loving strong arms, being kissed through the night, promising eternal devotion even though Arthur was undeserving. Arthur would deny being of worth and Alfred would kiss tender pale skin and promise that Arthur was worthy of such love.  
Arthur's head was spinning, thoughts of his husband making his vision cloud with tears that threatened to spill, but would not. He hated these tears, those that would cling, but never spill. It was as if that in this time when he wanted to be held and adored by the only one that mattered, his own tears refused to let Arthur alone to his own means.

"Just a few more nights, that's all." Arthur said to his longing heart, hoping that it would be satisfied for now. Francis wasn't enough anymore, this was apparent. The Diamond's heavy cologne that had left its scent on Arthur's bruised skin was chasing away Alfred's sweet smell that used to cling onto Arthur even after being with Francis.

"Just a few more nights, then he'll be here. He promised."  
Arthur whispered to his heart until he has fallen asleep, a single tear staining the pillow.

* * *

The next morning Arthur decided to busy himself, occupying his mind with his management of the kingdom over a cup of black tea in the rose garden.  
Soon he would be tending to the hearings of citizens and prisoners alike earning his title as Black Queen rightfully so.

As he read over permits and pleas from behalf of the people of Spades, some dreams far too ambitious and costly for his own taste. So very much like Alfred; he was ambitious with perseverance like no other not to be rivaled, but to be admired. Such perseverance was to bepracticed in a time like this when facing such tedious bureaucracy even after his black tea was finished.

"Your Majesty." A voice called, breaking Arthur from his work.  
He set down the documents to offer a glance at his unexpected guest.

"Oh, proceed Yao." Arthur waved his hand carelessly, resuming his reading in an attempt to keep from making eye contact.

"Your Majesty, I must have a word with you."  
He stated with the stern look common place whenever he was addressing Arthur.

"Yes, well? Go on, I don't have all day." Arthur replied, tension in his voice.  
"I have judgments to pass within the hour."

"This matter is one of concern for the stability of the Kingdom of Spades; it's about your promiscuity behind Alfred's back. Perhaps you should focus more on your own morality before you continue to judge others for their sins."

Yao's words had enough bite to them to provoke Arthur's eyes to widen, snapping his vision at Yao.  
It was absolutely repulsive to have his Jack speak down to him as he did and it wouldn't go ignored.  
Both met with glaring eyes, a fight starting as soon as they made contact.  
"How dare you speak to me in that tone?  
Watch your tongue, for I have your head in the balance!"  
Arthur warned his Jack who had yet to back down.

"I only have the Kingdom's best interest in mind and that of my King.  
You may be his Queen, but my sole duty is to protect him, even it must be from you."  
Yao replied, spice in each of his words though he tried to offer some respect to the Black Queen.

Arthur stayed silent, lips pressed tightly and nose flaring. He offered a  
"What I do behind closed doors is no one's concern and is no place for politics.  
Besides, Alfred already knows."

"You've told him?" Yao asked in surprise, concern in his tone.

"Some things do not require words."

He replied coldly, eyes tense with hate.  
"You say that the balance of the Kingdom lies in my loyalty to Alfred. Well if wasn't for the Kingdom, I wouldn't have to resort to my company being kept in private. King Alfred is always rushing to other duties and is kept away for the good of the Kingdom and I keep things running in his absence.  
So if you so value your life and truly care for your Kingdom as you say, I suggest you mind your tongue and keep such opinions to yourself."  
After a silent pause, Arthur resumed the conversation, head held up high and eyebrows furrowed.

"I have nothing more to say to you. Get out of my sight.  
If I require any further insolence I'll be sure to summon you.  
I have no desire to see your face for the rest of the day."

"Very well then, I'll leave you to your duties, Your Majesty."  
Yao wished he could refuse Arthur, but he regrettably nodded his head in some form of respect and made his leave. He couldn't leave any faster, fists clenched tightly and attempting to keep his fury to himself the best he could. His Kingdom deserved far better than that wretched Queen and Alfred deserved a far better spouse. Yao knew there was no more he could do than offer his advice to the royal couple, for in the end Alfred had the final say in all matters related to the crown and of course his heart.  
Yao offered a moment of silence for those poor unfortunate souls that would be beheaded in his place for his insolence that had fueled the Black Queen's rage.

"May the heavens have mercy on their souls and may King Alfred make a swift return home."

And that evening, blood spilled on the cobblestone as Arthur watched the prisoners suffer, wishing that it was Yao, the very force that had brought him to this madness.

* * *

The following morning, gates creaked open as a silent procession leaked within, all underneath faint light with daybreak. The King had returned and caused a silent commotion amongst his loyal staff.  
The flag was raised and it would be the first thing that his Kingdom would see once dawn had finally broken.  
The servants relayed the message quickly and quietly, organized chaos in the early hours.  
The message soon reached Yao from a young maid, tugging at him to quickly greet their king that was already within the courtyard.

Alfred dismounted from his steed, taking the time to stretch before he offered a smile to his servants.  
"Welcome back your Highness," Yao said, slightly out of breath from running to the gate from his previous post at the door of the Queen's chambers.  
"I trust you're in good health. I hope the trip wasn't too cumbersome."

"Not at all, I'm actually glad I decided against taking the carriage.  
It was a lot easier to slip out of that meeting."  
Alfred said optimistically. He left the reins to his brother, who took the beast to the stables for a rest.  
"I've got to do that more often!" Alfred said, motioning for Yao to follow him as he headed towards his home, the other servants offering proximity for them alone.  
Once Alfred was certain that the others weren't in earshot, his voice dropped from optimistic to something serious and urgency.  
"So, how are things here?"

"If you're asking if your Queen met with any suitors in your absence than yes, he has." Yao replied bluntly, as to not leave cause for confusion. This was all factual information that Alfred was after with no intention to hurt his King.

"Oh. I see." Alfred said slowly, any hope that he had leaving with those words.  
"Thank you Yao."

They walked on in silence to the palace, the awkward energy between them noticed.  
"My Lord, are you curious to as in whom he was attending to?" Yao asked.

"I don't need to ask if I already know, Yao." Alfred replied, anger flaring in his response, which took Yao by surprise.

"Well spoken."  
Yao replied, walking ahead to open the door for his King. He knew that his King's expectations and hopes had betrayed him once again, but he was acting on Alfred's orders and he couldn't stop Arthur and Francis, even though he wanted to. In his mind, Arthur was undeserving of Alfred's adoration and it was his wish that the King would feel the same way and cast the Black Queen out, but it was a farfetched dream.

"Yao, there's a few things I need to get done in the mean time."  
Alfred said sharply, still not stopping as he headed to his office.  
"Please don't tell Arthur that I'm here. I'd like to be the one who tells him personally."

"Yes, my King." Yao replied. "There are more matters we have yet to discuss this evening.  
Matter of state and of mind."

"Alright, but first I have my own matters to tend to. Those come first."

"Matters of the heart?" Yao commented.  
This stopped Alfred, turning to Yao with an expression of furious frustration that settled into a solemn smile.  
"Well, yes."  
"That's wise of you. Your Kingdom is dependent on their King's judgments and that comes from a clear mind and rested heart."  
"Well if it were only so easy." Alfred sighed, turning away from Yao and entering the haven that was his workroom.  
Yao wasn't sure how to reply to his King's melancholic disposition, words of wisdom eluding him.

"That is all Yao." Alfred stated, disappearing into his office and shutting the door behind him.  
Yao's lips pressed together, offering a defeated sigh from his nostrils as he was furious to himself to have allowed things between the royal couple to escalate to the point where it was beginning to wear on their King.

* * *

Arthur arose a few hours later, still blind to the arrival of the King as the sun leaked from the stained glass to his face. His eyes adjusted to the light, eyebrows furrowed and a slight whimpering from his discomfort filling the silence. He was still in that same position as the previous night, clinging to the pillow that smelled of Alfred. He sighed, realizing that he'd gone yet another night without Alfred.

"Morning." A soft familiar voice called out from behind, enough to capture a gasp of surprise.  
Arthur reacted instantly, turning to the voice only to have a bright smile on his face.

"Alfred! You're home!"  
"Yes, I am." Alfred replied through the soft smile on his lips, arms folded to himself to observe the damage. He came without warning and was grateful that things were not as bad as he had imagined they could have been. The scenario of catching the two adulterers in the act in his own bedroom haunted him; thank the heavens nothing of the sort had occurred.  
The warmth in his voice was fading quickly, but Arthur hadn't caught on,simply because his joy of Alfred's return had forced it to slip his mind.

"I had no idea you'd be coming home so soon!" Arthur exclaimed, astonished that his love had returned.  
"I'm so happy to see you!" Arthur shifted his robes that insisted on slipping off to cover his flesh,  
though it wasn't enough to hide the tell-tale signs that lay underneath.

Alfred took the time to notice his Queen's body, marked obviously not by his own means.  
Looking at him knowing that Arthur was blatantly lying to him hurt more than he could bear, finding it hard to look at him he shifted his gaze to the roses.  
"Those are lovely." He said, noting the color was not native to the area.

"Ah yes, those were a gift." Arthur said, struggling to come up with a story to explain their origin, he allowed the truth to leave him.

"A gift, from who?" Alfred asked, quirking an eyebrow, wondering if he'd be lied to once again.

"Well I went to the market the yesterday and they were given to me."  
He lied behind his seemingly innocent guise.  
"But that is not a gift compared to having you here! Come love."  
Arthur offered the spot next to him with arms wide open.

Alfred almost felt guilty for rejecting such a sweet offer, had he not known that Arthur was an adulterer.  
" 'Fraid not. I have some duties to attend to with Yao, trust me I'd love to spend the day with you...  
"Tell you what: Tomorrow we will, I promise. Just you and me, alright?"

Arthur seemed slightly disappointed with this news, but still the smile hadn't disappeared from his face, "Alright. Tomorrow. It's a date then." Arthur said with a solemn smile, trying to keep a brave face.  
"I suppose you should be going."

"Yeah I should. I'll see you at supper." Alfred stated, heading for the door.

"I love you Alfred." Arthur said softly, finally sensing the distance from Alfred.

Alfred did not turn to face Arthur, swallowing hard before replying.  
"I love you."

He couldn't leave fast enough; Alfred leaned against the shut door, sinking as his heels shifted forward, his body slumping in defeat.  
His efforts in taking a strenuousand sleepless trip had not prevented Arthur in the slightest from seeking his own pleasures through another. It hadn't been the way he expected it at all and the disappointment was killing Alfred slowly.

He shut his eyes and grimaced at the pain in his heart before taking off in a huff of rage in order to press through this and took off to tend to Yao.

* * *

The moment Alfred left, Arthur looked himself in the vanity from the bed, shifting his robes to the side to hide the love marks. He traced the obscene bruises and bites with his fingertips, wondering if Alfred could see them. What would he think of him? Would he even say anything about them?  
Perhaps Arthur was just too eager to receive his judgment so soon.  
Maybe this affair had gone on for too long. How long had it been, six years?  
(Had it really been six years?)

Yes, perhaps he should offer monogamy a try with fidelity and honor.  
Francis was the past and Arthur knew he had grown up since those days in the rose garden, sneaking kisses behind Yao's back.

Clinging to the past was foolish and it no longer served as it once did in staving off the emptiness that came with being alone. For even though Alfred had returned and was with him, he felt further away from him now and Arthur knew it was brought on by himself.

* * *

**A/N:  
**So remember I mentioned that I may take a break when I post two chapters?

Well I ended up doing so and it was not by choice I can assure you. I'm currently preoccupied with my junior year of college and it's far more demanding than I had originally anticipated.  
Not to mention I had a craft show I needed to make product for so I wasn't near my laptop if it wasn't school related.  
I should be able to stay on top of things for now since I've planned accordingly and since most of the other chapters are completed.  
-Please forgive me!

So fear not! I** will** be posting regularly! I'd like to thank Jade once again for beta-ing and all of my readers and followers for sticking with me.


	5. Five of Spades

**Warnings: **Back to USUK and angst.

I **do not **own Hetalia or these characters, Himaruya has that honor.  
Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Five of Spades  
House of Spades

~Marital Bliss~

* * *

Supper was _dreadfully _silent.

The two exchanged quick glances, Arthur looking at his husband much more than Alfred would.  
If they met eyes Alfred would quickly drop his gaze to his food, which for some reason seemed so fascinating at the moment or he would offer a soft smile to the other as they ate.  
Arthur as always shuffled more food about his plate, not bearing interest in eating, though of course he never ate much to begin with. Alfred and Yao always chided Arthur about eating more, but in general he hardly had an appetite, preferring tea and wine as opposed to a meal.

Silence joined by the shifting of forks and knives against porcelain plates was all there was due to order.  
Protocols, everything was about protocol in the monarchy.  
If they were in the presence of others they were subject to rules that have supposedly been since the beginning of all, even when it came to meeting your husband after being away for such time.

Once Alfred rose up, everyone must rise from their seat.  
Arthur wiped his mouth with the cloth napkin, taking an extra second for himself before rising, knowing what was to come. Regardless if he was finished or not, Arthur would have to leave if he were summoned, which was alright with him considering he simply wanted more quality time with the other.  
Locking feet underneath the table wasn't the same as embracing your lover.

Yao came to Alfred's side, bearing Alfred's sword in his arms that met together.  
"Your Highness, was the meal most pleasing?"  
Alfred took his sword, sliding the scabbard effortlessly in the slip of leather at his waist.

"Ah, yes, it was. I'm ready to retire for the evening."  
He looked directly at Arthur, the expression on the surface a firm smile,  
but it was enough to bring chill in the air.  
"Let us go, My Queen."

Arthur took his arm with pride, nodding then followed Alfred's lead as they left the room.

The remainder of the court at the table bowed to their king, one hand over their heart as they watched him take his leave. Though the moment they were out of sight, there was a sigh of relief followed by a series of mumbles and groans under their breath.  
Everyone in the household despised Arthur, knowing what he had done and they were frustrated with their King for simply forgiving him time and time again.

Alfred wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this charade going. In his heart he loved Arthur with everything he had, and in his mind he was perfect and beautiful, a victim of circumstance. He never asked to be queen, he never asked to be married to a King that would leave him as much as he did, yes, Arthur never asked for this.  
So Alfred let it slide, he let Arthur cheat because it was the only thing that would occupy his time and perhaps serve as forgiveness in a life that Arthur had never chosen.  
This is how Alfred saw his husband's choice to have affairs with Francis,  
foolish but in sacrifice for love's sake.

* * *

They both went to their chambers, beginning their bedroom routine as always.  
Their bath was already drawn and warm, the room more like a pool rather than a tub which sat both comfortably in the steam filled room. The whole floor was tiled with lapis blue, flecks of gold every so often to break up the monochromatic scheme; it was a lovely room, but one that Arthur seldom shared with his husband at once.

"I've already taken a bath." Arthur said, slipping out of his robes and opting for something more comfortable.  
_  
'Another attempt to hide your lie, right Art?' _Alfred mused to himself, offering a shrug.

"I see. Alright, won't be long." Alfred replied, walking into the bath.  
Arthur waited anxiously for Alfred from their bed, checking to see if the marks from the previous night were hidden enough with magical ointments.  
_Yes, good. I don't think they can be seen._

Arthur sighed to himself, knowing he was a fool for having gone through all this trouble.  
He had lied to Yao when he asked if Alfred knew, to be honest he didn't know.  
He still lied and hid his marks, but a suspicion would rouse either way once Alfred returned from a long journey, even if he didn't meet with Francis.  
A _fine _mess indeed.

Though his lover was here, he felt his spirit was far and Arthur knew he was partly to blame.  
Acting seductive and needy wouldn't be helping him much tonight, so he knew he would have to wait for Alfred to seek out his warmth.  
Patience would be key tonight.

* * *

That night the royal couple laid together, enveloped within each other's arms underneath fresh sheets of their bed.  
Tonight there would be no love making for Alfred could hardly keep awake long enough in the bath.  
Alfred had done that journey without rest and as soon as he met with the pillow, he ended up breathing deeply and rhythmically, a sign he'd soon be fast asleep.

Nights like these were better than not having him home at all.  
They were close, Arthur resting his head on Alfred's bare chest, listening to his beautiful beating heart.  
"Alfred?" Arthur asked, checking to see if his love was awake.  
Alfred groaned a yes, though he was very much asleep.

Arthur bit his lower lip, distress on his face as he watched the other sleep, even in the darkness.  
"I love you and… I'm sorry. I promise to try, I promise just please don't leave me again."  
That night he got no promises, but that night his plea did not go unheard.

* * *

Today he would make the best of circumstance and place a brave face on as he forgave Arthur and asked for forgiveness himself.  
Once Arthur was ready, he approached the court, whispering to a guard to ask for permission to enter.

Alfred nodded, allowing to be approached to set eyes before his lovely Queen.  
There was protocol to be followed, even if this date was just for the two of them; when one was in the presence of the courts,  
**no one **was excused from protocol.

Arthur was quick to walk down the carpet woven with gold and the shade of lapis blue, bowing before the King's feet.

"You look lovely, My Queen." Alfred said, rising his scepter over his Queen, who could now look up at King Alfred.

"I'm glad the King has found favor in me." Arthur replied, his eyes shimmering with arrogance once Yao looked his way.

Yao cursed under his breath, wishing there was something more he could do so that Alfred would see what Arthur truly was. It wasn't until Alfred had addressed Yao that he finally drifted from his spiteful thoughts.

"Yao, I leave you in charge of affairs while I'm gone."  
He told Yao, locking Arthur's arm with his own, the smile on his face bright. Yao looked at him with pity deep in his eyes, wishing that the King would no longer play the fool with him.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I wish you both safe passage."

_'A journey? I thought this was a date.'_ Arthur mused, but kept his curiosities to himself.  
He would receive his answer in due time and with patience.

Once the two were off, mounted in their carriage, Arthur switched seats so that he would be right next to his lover instead of across.

* * *

"Now I have you to myself!" Arthur said delightfully, letting his arms fall about Alfred's shoulder in an embrace, bringing him close.  
"Where are we off to, you've been so secretive with me since this morning. Please tell me now."  
Arthur asked with enthusiasm.

"Now, now, it's a surprise." Alfred teased, bringing the other close to him.

Arthur knew better than to press further for information.  
"Fine then… -It's such a bother to have to go through such silly protocols to have you to myself.  
Though it is nice to have you to myself for a while… even if it won't be much. " Arthur stated sadly.  
"When do you embark again, My Love?"

"In three weeks to the Clover's Kingdom again." Alfred sighed in frustration.  
"The terrain there is making the setting of rails difficult, plus the temperatures are something our steam engines aren't used to. I need to figure out a way to keep the water from freezing.  
They don't have a skilled caster like you to help them."  
He acknowledged the other, squeezing his hand tightly into his, gold bands meeting each other.

"Yes, isn't magic in that Kingdom banned?"  
Arthur asked, knowing the answer, but all in the sake of conversation.

"Yeah, which makes it a challenge to run our machines there without it.  
We're relying on pure steam power, which is taking a lot longer than I had anticipated,  
but once it's done I should be home for a long while."

"I'd really like that." Arthur replied softly, pressing a soft kiss to Alfred's temple.

Arthur knew the importance of these steam powered machines; not only were they a form of income and power for the Kingdom of Spades, it was also a symbol of unity.  
If the Kingdom of Clovers and the Kingdom of Spades could get along after the war not so long ago, then the whole Land would be in harmony and the rest would follow suit.  
Then maybe Alfred and Arthur would be left alone, if for a little while.

"I've missed you love. Truly I have." Arthur said softly, resting his head against Alfred's shoulder.  
The firm arm about Arthur's waist pulled the other in tightly, drawing him nearer.

"I know. I'm sorry to do that to you. I can't help it you know. I"

"They say: 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder.'  
So you can be certain that I'm a doting fool over you."  
Arthur stated with a nervous laugh, trying to mask the sorrow in his heart, failing miserably at that might you know.

It was almost sad how much irony was in play here.  
How could you miss someone and yet, be able to effortlessly replace them for a moment of passion?  
Alfred brought a calloused hand to Arthur's chin, lifting it up so that their eyes would focus on each other.

"Hey, today let's enjoy ourselves alright? It's just you and me, no one else. I promise."  
These words brought a smile to Arthur's lips, his eyes dancing as they connected with Alfred's gentle blues.

_No protocol would be absolutely lovely, but I suppose it can't be avoided, not while I'm with the King of Spades.  
_"Where are we going again?"

"You'll see in a bit, we're almost there."  
Alfred reassured, shifting the curtain from the carriage window, revealing the forest and open meadows. This part of Spades was most lovely indeed and Arthur knew as he felt the energy in the air, they were in a most magical place.

Here the fae resided amongst man in this haven where magic lives in all, untouched by humans and yet living in harmony by them.  
It was a sacred place that simply no one had access to, it was a duty of the royalty to protect it and Alfred was sure to guard such a place for him.  
The memories they held at this place since the days of their youth stayed with them both and Alfred refused to sacrifice the possibility of losing more memories.

They stopped at a rural château, one that bore the distinctive colors of their Kingdom: blue tiled peaks, grand sapphire glass windows and light grey stone that gleamed white from the distance.  
Though it was not nearly as grand or as modern as their castle in Spades, the château held its own charm. It held a rustic beauty as blue roses climbing over the old walls like ivy, trimming the painted blue shutters.

"Alfred…?" Arthur asked in a manner that seemed unsure, for this was too good to be true.

"Surprise: We're staying here for a few days!"

Arthur's eyes began to well with tears a wide smile breaking.  
"You mean it?"

Alfred smoothed over Arthur's lower lip with his thumb before speaking.  
"Yeah, I need time with my Queen, my lover, my everything and I won't have interruptions when I have a duty to your heart to tend to." He replied, kissing Arthur tenderly on the lips, Arthur returning the favor.

"Alfred…"  
**_Smitten. _**Arthur was absolutely smitten by his charm.

It was amazing that it took so long for their love to bloom even after they had been wed, but now it was well worth it.  
Enough so he would try a hand at fidelity, binding himself to one person for the rest of his life, earnest and true.

This place was a retreat for them both, it overlooked a lake in the front of the house and a drop off where a tall waterfall that led deep into a cavern poured into; said to be home to sirens, which Arthur forbade Alfred to venture in so far without him in case.  
All in all, it was a lovely place with plenty of game to amuse Alfred and beautiful fields filled with fairies and magic for Arthur. However, that wasn't the only reason they loved this place; this place was meant only for them, only two maid servants present and they were restricted to the servant quarters for most of the day, only allowed to leave at Alfred and Arthur's command.  
The guards that came with them would keep watch at the entrance of the household and would not be permitted to enter the home.

This meant that the two lovers had their house to themselves for the taking.

"I've wanted you to myself for quite some time."  
Alfred admitted, grinding the other into the wall upon entrance to their sanctuary. Arthur let out a moan, feeling Alfred's enthusiasm with such vigor, sending shivers down his spine. Arthur let out a moan, tilting his head back which allowed Alfred easier access to his throat, pressing kisses all the way down, past the collar and whatever fabric was in his way.

"Alfred…" Arthur whimpered, wanting so much more than this, bringing the other closer by holding onto his shoulders with one arm, the other hand gripping onto Alfred's overcoat.  
"Then have me." Arthur replied in shuddered yet desperate whisper. "Please have me."

* * *

-However in reality it was hardly this way, really far from it.  
The two were in a large house, silence between them as Alfred made himself comfortable, leaving his things at the doors for the maids to tend to as he made his way to the back of the house. Arthur followed Alfred closely, both opting to change into different clothing as they took a walk in the glade by the house.

They took hands, Arthur following closely behind Alfred as he led him into the meadow, both seeking out their favorite place. It was the one place where Alfred could have sworn that he had seen a fairy.  
"Darling, what's on your mind? You're never so silent unless something is on your heart. "

Alfred sighed in frustration in reply.  
"Arthur we need to talk."

"Talk? Well we have all the time in the world now. Go on, I'll listen."  
Arthur reassured with his smile, deceptively sweet enough to induce guilt.

Alfred intended to confront him, but it would be impossible here.  
This was their haven that was reserved for happiness and to start off by poisoning it would be nothing short of sin. He hadn't the nerve to discuss the situation with him last night nor on the carriage ride, so how could he do so now?

"I feel like we're further apart even though we've been married for years." Alfred admitted.  
"Tell me what to do. Tell me what to say to make this better."

Arthur's eyes wavered, shocked at the tone of determination in his shaky voice.  
Arthur shook his head, biting his lower lip as he tried to avoid a proper answer.

"That's a lot to ask of me right now, Alfred."

"I know you've been thinking about us, 'cause I have too. Please Arthur; it's for both our sakes."  
Alfred asked once more.

"I just… I would like you home more often, to have you to myself." Arthur admitted.  
"However, I already know that it's impossible with the way things are. We've discussed this in the past: As long as your priority is your Kingdom we'll have to set our own feelings aside for a while longer."

Arthur's words were true and offered bite to them that dug deep into Alfred's soul.  
There was so much pain on both sides, but Alfred couldn't find it in himself to resolve it. He needed to be strong, be the hero for Arthur a while longer.

"But it's just us right now Artie, no one else. What can I do now?"  
Alfred asked, bringing a hand to Arthur's cheek, brushing it tenderly.  
"I know I can't do much more at home aside from taking you away from there, but what more can I do?"

"You're doing what you can right now, Love.  
With all the wisdom of a King, you're doing the best you can. I can't expect much more that that."

"Are you sure?"  
Alfred asked, hesitant to accept Arthur's words for truth. They sounded as if they were wishful thinking and it was probably true; however it was better to simply accept it and move on.

"Yes, I'm sure." Arthur replied, placing a gentle kiss on the hand that drew him near, dropping it to his own.

'_I have no other choice, not while I'm with the King of Spades.  
You must stay strong and offer selflessness as a good Queen should.'  
_  
"Come now, let's not dwell on such sad things. You promised me just time to ourselves."

"Yes… I did." Alfred replied with a weary laugh. "Let's watch the river for a while." Alfred suggested.

"That sounds lovely." Arthur replied, eager to change the conversation.

Nothing more was said on the matter.  
Nothing yet to be resolved or mended.

By ignoring the problem it was so much easier to get along, even though it was drifting them further apart.  
The pain in Alfred's soul had yet to subside, but he was willing to keep from telling his true feelings a while longer.  
If it meant that Arthur could be happy, perhaps this procrastination was worth it, at least for a little while.

* * *

**A/N:  
**I'm a bit of a tease aren't I? I'm not even sorry (lawl).  
I decided to go into how things work in the Kingdom of Spades offer a few explanations as to why Alfred is away so much and how he's feeling about Arthur cheating on him. Also as a bonus I wrote a fanfic in a different AU: "Staying Positive". Check it out won't you?

Thanks to Jade as always for editing and thanks to all of you that are following, faving and reviewing this story, it means a lot to me!


	6. Six of Spades

I **do not **own Hetalia or these characters, Himaruya has that honor.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Six of Spades

Kingdom of Spades: Haven

~Two in the Same~

* * *

'I don't want this. I don't want any of this; I just want all of him.'  
Alfred thought to himself.  
Little did Alfred know that Arthur was thinking the exact same thought.

Their distance was maddening, though they were truly right next to each other.  
Arthur laid against Alfred's chest, listening to his heart beat over the loud rush of the river.  
This moment brought fond memories of a time when they were both young and unaware of what would take place.

* * *

It wasn't long until Yao realized that keeping the boys from each other would be impossible, so he had decided on taking them on breaks during the summer months when everything was just too taxing on them. They were still students and Alfred had really taken a liking to Arthur, so much so that the stubborn Prince refused to do his studies unless he was promised to see Arthur.  
He insisted that the boys were friends, even though Yao had not wanted them to meet in the first place.  
However, it would be better if Yao could observe them rather than continue to let them meet in secret, so he allowed their friendship.

"One day, I'm going to be something amazing!" The young prince said, raising his wooden sword.

"I'm sure you will." Arthur replied, not tearing away from his magic book.

"Aww, come on Artie! You shouldn't be studying, we're on vacation!"  
Alfred whined, slumping his shoulders as he sat in the grass.  
"You should be playing with me."

"Just because we're on vacation does not mean I should let my studies slip. I, unlike you, am not royalty.  
I need to keep my place here. You can afford to laze about and enjoy your youth, but I cannot."

This was received with a pout and a roll of the eyes.  
"You're talking like a grown up again." The young prince said.  
"You're only thirteen, not that much older than me, you know."  
He reminded the other boy, who was still indignant enough to not keep from his pages.

"Alfred, life isn't all fun and games, we all have our own duties."  
Arthur replied, sounding reminiscent of his caretaker Yao.

"I'm sick of duties. I'm sick of rules, I'm sick of everything." Alfred barked back, slicing a blade of grass with his wooden blade.

"I am too." Arthur said softly, marking the page of his text, clasping his book shut as he then drew his attention to Alfred.

"Then why don't we just make a promise to each other today then?"  
Alfred suggested, bright eyes meeting Arthur's unsure emeralds.

"A promise? Like what?"

Arthur asked with curiosity in his sparkling eyes that shimmered in the sun like sea glass.  
He set the book aside, scrunching his freckled nose.

"A promise that when we're here at this place that there won't be any duties.  
We'll just be Alfred and Arthur, the best friends anyone could ever know. Which means…-"  
In a fell sweep quick as lightning, Alfred snatched Arthur's book and tossed it into a nearby tree.

"My book! Alfred-!" Arthur yelped, rising to get to it, but the look in Alfred's eyes told him not to worry. Besides, Arthur was a terrible climber and he would have been relying on Alfred's help to retrieve it, there was no point in worrying.

"Deal?"  
Alfred looked at him with a fierce determination in his eyes, extending his hand out proudly and true.

Arthur regretfully shook the other's hand, sighing.  
"I promise."

* * *

"Alfred?" Arthur said softly, catching Alfred's attention as well as his azure eyes.  
"You know, I've never forgotten our promise to each other."

"We were both boys then. Really silly boys as a matter of fact." Alfred stated.  
"Perhaps you were. I however was focused on scholarly pursuits and had no time for games if I could recall."

"You were such a stick in the mud. Still are actually." Alfred teased, planting a kiss atop of Arthur's head.

"Well not all of us could be carefree Princes frolicking in the meadow." Arthur retorted.  
Their friendly banter was welcomed and retrieved a laugh from them both as well.

"I want to make a new promise today."  
Alfred brazenly stated, cutting the moment of fond silence between them short.

"A new promise? How so?"  
Arthur asked, surprised by the proclamation. Alfred always had such a way with speaking with authority that made shivers go up his spine. Even Alfred's whispered proclamations such as this were enough to coax respect and careful listening.

"A promise built on honesty." Alfred stated.

"Honesty?"  
Arthur swallowed the lump in his throat, knowing the statement was directed at him.

"Complete honesty Arthur." Alfred replied, a bit more bite to his words that Arthur caught onto easily. Yes, this statement was directed to Arthur, using reverse psychology or riddles to say what he meant when he was trying to be delicate with situations.

"Alright." Arthur complied with slight uncertainty, waiting to hear what Alfred had yet to propose.

"I'm going to be away for a few days, but when I return we'll go away again.  
I've been thinking we need to make time for each other, just us."  
Alfred said, taking Arthur's hands into his own, as if to ease the pain.

"Alright?"  
'_Nothing new here, what more could he mean?'  
_"Now where does this promise come into play?" Arthur asked, since this was all normal to him thus far.

Alfred shuddered a sigh, taking a moment to phrase his statement properly,  
"I don't want you seeing anybody during that time while I'm gone.  
All meetings can wait until I'm there. Is that understood?" He asked.

_'I see, what you're trying to tell me: not to meet with Francis in your absence.  
You won't accept what I'm doing to you as factual, however__, __you won't have me running off with him.'_

"I'll leave Yao to tend with matters of state and diplomacy in my leave, so I'll free up your time."  
Alfred added, which only brought a smile to Arthur who knew well what the King meant._  
_  
"I understand Alfred."  
Arthur replied, smiling to himself since he had planned on ending things to start,  
however something about the authority in Alfred's voice rubbed Arthur the wrong way.  
He was speaking as a King yet again, not the lover he wished him to always be.

Alfred's eyes widened, shocked at hearing Arthur agreeing to this.  
"You mean it? You actually mean this?" The Spade seemed very surprised by Arthur's answer.

"Why yes. If the King of Spades wishes it, I won't meet with anyone during your absence.  
I'll just wait for you, just as a good Queen would."

"Oh Arthur, thank you!"  
Alfred replied, bringing Arthur into a tight hug one that almost left the smaller man breathless, but his bought of happiness were something Arthur was very much used to. The Spade King wasn't anywhere near tears, but he was very relieved and it was evident in the way he held onto Arthur tightly.  
Arthur patted Alfred's back, feeling the other loosen his grip on him.  
"There now… it's alright…"

Alfred sighed in relief, nuzzling Arthur's neck affectionately seeking Arthur's warmth.  
It was nice to not have to fight for a change in order to get what he wanted.  
There wasn't any hearts broken, nor were there any feelings hurt as a result.  
Yao was wrong for once and Alfred was set to prove that Arthur could be trusted and that the royal couple deserved each other.

* * *

That evening Arthur finished penning a letter, Alfred's kisses on his neck distracting him from it.  
"Alfred… just a moment, I'm almost done." Arthur laughed at Alfred's eagerness that was long missed.

"You're really going to make me wait a bit longer?"  
Alfred asked through his grin, pressing his warmth against Arthur's back that sent a shudder down his Queen's spine.

"I'm surprised you didn't take advantage of me earlier at the door."  
Arthur said in a slightly slower and deeper voice with little shame.

"Trust me; I've been waiting for you for a while. I just hadn't the energy."  
Alfred replied with a slight whine at the end.

"Sounds like you're becoming an old man." Arthur teased, taking the opportunity to put the feathered plume aside and cover the ink well up.

The statement caught Alfred off guard, enough so to fluster him.  
"No way! Me? Never!"

"Then perhaps you should feel free to remind me of your youthful vigor?"  
Arthur turned towards the golden boy and raising an eyebrow in suggestion, eyes half-lidded with desire.

Alfred didn't have to be told twice and was gracious to prove his stamina taking action immediately.  
He began trailing kisses down Arthur's neck, pulling at his cerulean robes to reveal more of Arthur's skin with each kiss. Arthur moaned in response, quickly forgetting about the letter as he fell for Alfred's gentle touches that grew more possessive the more blood flowed south.  
The evening air was filled with gasps and moans, declarations of love hardly in whisper.  
There was no need for their love to be silent, not while they were in a haven of their own, not subject to protocol.

* * *

Though it was the last evening of their escape, the past few days did marvels for their relationship.  
They were rejuvenated and their bond was much closer, both finally uniting in mind, body and spirit.  
Arthur was happier and Alfred felt more confident in their relationship,  
enough to let his guard down and continue trusting in him further.

Arthur had also taken this opportunity as a self-reflection, realizing that their relationship would be better off without the adultery and that Alfred truly was the only one he loved and wanted to himself; so much so that he was willing to amend things as quickly as possible.

Under the shroud of night, Arthur eased out of the bed, careful not to let the movement wake Alfred.  
Fortunately Alfred was spent from their rigorous activity, one that had Arthur hissing in slight discomfort as he lightly stepped to the desk. He took the folded letter from his journal and inked a few more enchanted scripts. Arthur blew onto the letter, allowing it to take flight and whispering an incantation as if it were a prayer:

"Please, reach him for I wish not to lose what I have. I made a promise to my love after all, one I intend to keep."

Once the letter was out of sight, Arthur gave a content smile and returned to bed, neglecting to shut the window. He curled up next to Alfred, seeking his warmth, receiving a low moan from his laying lover who threw a hand around Arthur by instinct.

As Arthur tried to get to sleep, anxiety refused to allow it to come as he wondered,  
'What if it wouldn't get to Francis on time? What if Francis was opposed to the letter?  
What if things weren't to change after sending it? What if Alfred would leave him anyways?'  
All these thoughts came quickly, only stifled by a calm reassurance that at least he changed things for the better with a single letter.

* * *

Kingdom of Diamonds: The Royal Courtyard

* * *

Evening was comparably comfortable to the mild day the citizen of the Diamond Kingdom had faced; summer breeze carrying the thick aroma of wild jasmine in the air. It was a beautiful night for stargazing, which the King of the Diamonds appreciated. He loved all things lovely and the stars were bright against the ink colored sky. Francis sipped his red wine slowly, savoring the robust earthy flavor distinctly from his land.  
He sat on the terrace that overlooked what seemed as golden streets in the evening glow of lampposts, but something soon caught his attention as it approached him against the flow of wind.

The gilded letter floated to the table, it very obvious that this was the work of a certain Spade magician, even without noticing the seal written upon it.  
"What brings about this…?" Francis wondered, unfolding the letter using a basic spell to unlock with a sweep of the hand. The letter fell open, familiar words jumping off the page into the Diamond King's line of sight.

_'Francis, we can't go on this way anymore. I don't wish to do this to Alfred any longer!'_  
Francis raised his eyebrow surprised initially by the urgency of the letter, but then an expression of amusement fell upon on his face.  
'Ah, he must have spent holiday with his King.' Francis mused.  
At first he almost cast the letter aside, since it sounded so redundant of letters of the past,  
however he decided against it as he continued to read on.

'_We need to end this for both our sakes.  
Though we've known each other for very long, both sharing part of this forbidden relationship,  
I believe that we should just dissolve this and lead on separate lives. (Yes)  
I need you to know that I won't cast the blame for our relationship solely on you, for we both made our beds in this mess. I just think its best we keep as they should be faithful to our respective partners, rather than another._

As it was with this bond between us that was formed in secrecy,  
I'm sure it goes without saying that we will continue to keep it that way.  
No one needs to know of what we have done and I intend to keep our conduct as professional as it must be. This is all in the best interest of both parties, please do understand that.

Francis, I've never imagined that things would so escalate, I never imagined that it would bring us to this.  
This is my final goodbye to my old ways as they die, as stated in this letter so proud and true.  
Thank you for understanding and comprehending, for that's all I needed you to know.  
I'll be trying my best, so support me if you can, with this simple request: Never more.  
Sincerely, Arthur Kirkland.'

The letter would be threatened to be crumpled and tossed aside, but it simply slipped out of his firm grasp, still within reach as he read it again from afar.  
_"He says it's finished, but he's said it far too many times before. I must admit the letter does have more of a bite to it than in the past, which I should take into consideration, however… I know him.  
I know him well. I know that very soon, he'll submit to his loneliness and when that time comes,  
I'll be there waiting for his call, just as always."_  
Francis emptied these words into the wind, pocketing the letter as he headed to his chambers, leaving the glass behind.

He pushed the doors shut behind him, drawing the curtains so that light would not grace his Queen's sleeping face. She was beautiful; flaxen hair catching the slightest bit of light that entered the darkness, the light shimmering against her pale porcelain skin. The slight flush on her cheeks a sign of her youthful beauty and good health as the Queen of Diamond was known for.  
Francis had saved the most beautiful sight for last that was also at his discretion. Before he slipped into his bed with his Queen, he took the moment to brush her hair back, all in favor to adore her angelic face as his mind slipped into soliloquy.

_'So tender, so meek and mine to protect… even from myself.  
What **if** Arthur is **actually** serious about this?  
What will become of the relationship between Lily and I?  
I'm not sure if I could ever defile her in such a way, even if she insists.'_

* * *

**A/N:**

I can't help but sing these the speaking parts or letters out loud!  
I blame it on Les Misérables and Wicked on the brain…  
I decided to introduce Lily a bit earlier than planned; you'll be seeing more of her as the story progresses.

Also I'm making update weekly instead of simply on the weekend due to classes and life interfering, especially since I'll be working rather soon.  
(My poor editor isn't having an easy time with school at the moment either...)  
Thank you for your support and please continue to hang in there as the story unfolds, we have a very long way to go._  
_


	7. Seven of Spades

**Warnings: **Angst, hurt and misunderstandings.

I **do not **own Hetalia or these characters, Himaruya has that honor.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Kingdom of Spades  
Front Gates

~Dwelling in the Present~

* * *

"I'll do my best to come home to you as soon as I can, I promise."  
Alfred assured his husband, taking his cheek into his hand as always.  
Arthur nuzzled his cheek into his calloused hand, emerald eyes fixated on Alfred's.

Both were doing their best to remain strong in their faith; Alfred bit his lower lip, praying that Arthur would not betray his trust.  
For Alfred his word is his bond and regardless of how much he loved Arthur, he knew better than to trust his words.

Arthur needed to trust that Alfred would return and that he would not disappoint him.  
Their pact was made between lovers in a sacred place and it had to be honored,  
but still doubt leered in this tragic place. It had been weeks since then, yet those words still held their potency to Alfred, but it was also the same for Arthur who despite his efforts, wondered if it would be in vain once loneliness came.

'I've heard this too many times before, but the pain is still there.' Arthur thought to himself, wishing the moment between them would fade.  
"I know you will Love, I know."

"Remember our promise, okay?" Alfred sheepishly asked that reminded Arthur how young the Spade King truly was.

"Yes, yes. Now go, before you make me wait even longer."  
Arthur insisted, shooing the man to his leave. Alfred did not delay a moment longer, stealing a kiss on the cheek before departing. Arthur touched his flustered cheek, keeping the fond memory to warm his heart as he would wait for his lover's return.

Once Alfred and his men were out of sight, Arthur gave a sigh and took repose in the garden, teasing the blue petals between his delicate fingers. Yao looked at Arthur with an unforgiving gaze, sharp brown eyes fixated on Arthur's demeanor. The Queen seemed a love sick fool, but Yao could not trust his guise as true. He wondered how long it would be until Francis were to show up.

"Yao?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Where is he heading?" Arthur asked, still not turning away.

"The Kingdom of Hearts." Yao stated, curious yet still not surprised.

"That's just a day's travel is it not?" Arthur asked, tracing the stem of the rose.  
"Yes, he'll need to get there by sea…" Arthur hummed.

The statement came even more curiously than one would desire, but Yao remained silent.

Arthur pricked his finger, watching as the blood settled on the petal.  
"Yao, don't you think these would look absolutely beautiful in red?" He asked rhetorically, knowing full well that roses did not come near the shade of crimson he so desired to see.  
"I'll be in the study this evening, reading on the Spades' family records.

Also, please bring my meals to me, rather than making a fuss with the staff." Arthur ordered before taking his leave.  
"As you wish, Your Highness." Yao replied, refusing to bow.  
Arthur truly could care less, finding his way about the castle himself as always.  
He was always alone.

* * *

It had only been two days and Arthur has successfully kept his loneliness at bay by busying himself with work, but once the work was no more it haunted him.  
Arthur decided to read on the history of neighboring Kingdoms and fairy tales in order to numb the pain, but once night fell it wouldn't suffice.  
Sleeping in their bed was far too troubling so Arthur decided to sleep in a chamber that he knew too well, one he stayed in for many years curious to the life he would lead driven by one day knowing the truth that had been hidden from him.

Arthur stirred from memories of old at the sound of pecking at the window of his study.  
At first it didn't register to him, but he took haste to open the stained glass window and let the exhausted blue bird rest on his arm.  
"Poor thing." Arthur spoke to it softly, petting the top of its head in appreciation.  
It had a note attached to its leg, which Arthur was quick to untie.  
He knew the bird's master, he knew it was Francis. It seemed that he wasn't willing to let go just yet from the appearance of the not, written rather sloppily compared to the beautiful script that usually filled the letter.

He set the bird to one of the shelves to give it a proper rest as he read the note.  
"You did not answer my previous messages, which I took it as a yes.  
We'll rendezvous tonight; there is much to be said."

Arthur gasped, knowing well that this wasn't what he wished for.  
"Bloody hell!" Arthur cursed, punching the shelf and startling the bird.  
"That's not what I wanted!"  
He began to think to himself for a possible solution, taking a pen and small paper to work and attaching it to their messenger and sending him back.  
It would be too late now, but he needed to remedy it.

* * *

"Turn back?" Francis asked himself, reading the message from his campsite in the outskirts of the Diamonds and Spades border.  
Francis was displeased, not satisfied with the answer in return, however he knew well that Alfred was not home.

"I'll be going it alone." Francis assured his men, taking his horse through the path well traveled.

* * *

Sunset came and Arthur had yet to receive another message which set Arthur at ease, filling his mind with ways that he would fix his relationship with Alfred and romantic fantasy.  
It was silly really, but even now such notions made Arthur blush and hope in dreams coming true.  
Having decided to take his meal in his private garden, Arthur was able to appreciate the roses Alfred had planet as a gift of love and devotion. The roses were beautifully in bloom, new buds replacing the old from the last travel Alfred had taken without Arthur.

The garden was quiet for Arthur dismissed the guards to tend the front of the gate per usual when he was in the garden. Arthur couldn't help wonder if they simply allowed this for they knew Francis would probably meet with him; however tonight was not the case as far as Arthur knew. That relationship ended and Arthur wouldn't be getting himself involved again.

The warm glow of afternoon was something too familiar and still did bring the Diamond King to mind. Secret tryst in the last rays of light that even made sapphire into gold and vision white once both glistening bodies were spent. Arthur shook his head, quick to resist the temptation.  
No, he didn't need him.  
He was only using him.

Arthur had always been in control and he was in control now. He was choosing to be the faithful husband everyone expected him to be as he waited for Alfred's return out of love.  
It wasn't for the Kingdom's sake; it just would be one of the consequences as a result.

As Arthur contemplated his motives and the consequences of said motives, he heard an all too familiar call of a lark that wasn't native to these lands.

"Francis?!"  
Arthur blurted out, mouth still full.  
He was quick to abandon his meal and hurry to the lover's gate. He could see the King in gold, a brown cape hardly muddling the grand attire beneath. The fool had always been too flashy for vanity's sake

"You idiot! What are you doing here?!"  
Arthur cursed in hushed whisper, trembling hands working the lock free and pulling the door aside so Francis could enter.  
France did so with a stupid confident grin of his as he casually closed the gate behind him, announcing his stay.  
This was possibly the worst situation Arthur could have gotten himself into.  
Arthur couldn't risk a guard catching here to tell Alfred of his presence right after his promise of loyalty. It seems just as when one tries to do the right thing every worse thing occurs right after.

"You ignored my letters."  
Francis stated, only to be silenced by a cold clasped hand over his lips.  
"Get inside, you fool!" Arthur hissed, dragging Francis inside, taking a double take to ensure he had not been seen. However he had by the very soul he wished hadn't been seen.

* * *

The rose bush rustled as those behind it shifted, Alfred slumped against it in defeat, voice fading fast. His heart sank lower than he could imagined, eyes wide with shock and soul filling with sorrow.  
"I can't believe it."

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty." Yao replied, sadness in his eyes as he offered a hand on Alfred's shoulder in sympathy, but he knew that healing from this would take much more.

"I never thought… I just… He gave me his promise…" He spoke in pained whisper with so much hurt in his voice, that Yao couldn't think of words in response.  
His voice changed to something with underlying anger still in soft words.  
"...I can't believe I trusted him."

"Your Majesty, it's not your fault. I swear it." Yao insisted however Alfred wouldn't stay for such words, he needed to go somewhere far away. His flight or fight response triggered and he knew that it would save himself more trouble than it was worth.  
"I… I need to go." Alfred announced, his knuckles white at his sides.

Surely the King didn't mean those words. Not when he was in such emotional distress!  
"Your Majesty-"

"I'll return soon, just as we had planned. For I unlike him am a man of my word."  
With that Alfred left, hands tightly clutched at his sides and his tears streaming down his face in defiance to his strong will as he made his way to the front gate in efforts not to be seen by Arthur.

Yao was concerned deeply for not only his King, but for the peace of their nation as well.  
He knew that Alfred had enough of betrayal and was growing desperate to retain control again, but Yao prayed that it would not escalate so that it would threaten the peace that took so long to acquire with so many sacrifices. No love was worth a Kingdom, not in Yao's eyes and especially to one least deserving. Perhaps this was just what Alfred needed in order to open his eyes to Arthur's imperfections and to how wicked he truly could be.  
"I wish you safe travel, My Lord." Yao said as he watched the afternoon sun melt away to nothing.

* * *

As soon as the quarreling royalty were safe indoors, Francis was struck hard in the face with a cold hand. The clueless expression on his face only succeeded in infuriating Arthur even more, at least Francis anticipated the strike to the face.  
"How dare you come here! I told you, I wasn't going to do this again to Alfred!"  
"If you'd allow me a moment to explain." Francis began, only to be cut off once more.

"Was I not concise in my letter?"  
Arthur spoke in harsh words that slipped his lips like poison.  
"I told you already, I won't be pursuing any further relationship aside those of the protocol."

"Yes, I'm aware; however I will not support your decision."  
Those words struck Arthur to the core only making his temper rise, but Francis refused to be ignored after so much travel.  
He would be heard.

"You never gave me the opportunity to tell you how I felt about this matter.  
You were right when you said we both took part of the way things are.  
Therefore we both should speak on the matter."

" There's nothing more to be said! It's over!"  
Arthur shouted, the cry echoing against the walls of the small corridor.  
"You can't mean such things… perhaps we should discuss this in a more familiar place." Francis suggested with lewd intention evident in his voice.  
A stray hand tempted to touch, only to get smacked away.  
Francis' blue eyes shimmered in the rejection that he had never experienced. He was accustomed to getting his ways regardless of those toes he had to step on in order to attain it; however this time it was an "indefinite" _no _and his efforts seemed to come to waste.

He had made the mistake of testing Arthur's loyalty and had succeeded in making Arthur shed tears, something he never wanted for him and something that in the past wouldn't have mattered.

"Dammit Francis, I can't do this!" In that moment Arthur's voice broke as well as tears of frustration.  
"Not when I stand to lose everything!"  
Arthur felt defeated, anxiety building and everything within him biding him to run away from the situation, however a firm hand placed on his wrist kept him still and forced Arthur to listen.

"I know you're frustrated and I understand that you want me to leave, but if you think that I'll easily give this up you have another thing coming."

"Francis…?" The Diamond not only caught the Spades' wrist, but also his words.  
"What are you-?"

"Arthur, how can you be certain about giving up what we have?" He asked in a gentle voice, allowing his hand to roam up Arthur's thigh and leaving goose bumps behind from his lingering touch.  
He pressed the other against the wall, pelvis meeting with his while Francis loomed over him with smoldering eyes of blue fire.

"How can you say that our time spent together never meant anything to you?  
I know your heart better than anyone.  
I've known you in your youth. You can't tell me that we never meant anything."

"It did once." Arthur admitted, still keeping his eyes from Francis.  
"But that was long ago and we've both grown up since those days.  
Dwelling in the past is no such life for those in the Present."

"Oh, but love it _did_ mean much to me."  
He whispered into the shell of Arthur's ears, applying gently kisses to the warm lobe and offering a few to Arthur's neck for a moment until the Spade pulled away.  
"In fact is still truly does..."

Those kisses that once made Arthur shudder in pleasure for more only heightened the anxiety of losing Alfred and Arthur wanted nothing to do with the King of Diamonds any longer.

_'Things truly had changed,'_Francis observed as Arthur's eyes gave way to angry tears, though his brows remained furrowed.  
Then came something unexpected, a quiet plea.

"Please, don't do this to me.  
I meant it, I meant every word in that letter and I just won't lose Alfred.  
I just want him and you're standing in my way.  
Please respect my wishes."  
Arthur pleaded with desperation that did not suit him in the slightest.

Francis had it with this new found virtue that Arthur was clinging to.  
It didn't make any sense to change things as they were. Until the last letter everything had been as it should; no one complained and everything was in balance.  
The existence that Francis had grown comfortable in was now being shaken and stripped from him, but Francis wouldn't let it go without putting up a fight.

"I won't give you up so easily. You belong to me!" Francis spoke passionately in raised voice.

Arthur's tears stopped and all that came from Arthur now was anger.  
"I've never belonged to you and you know that!  
I'm married to Alfred Jones, not you Bonnefoy.  
And I'll be damned before I let anyone else but Alfred **own**me."

Francis noticed that he had frustrated his lover far more than he had anticipated, lowering his voice and returning his gentle ways:

hushing his little rabbit, offering a gentle brush of the hand on Arthur's tear stained cheek and forcing Arthur to look directly at his enchanting gaze.

"But who is always in your bed tending to your needs?  
Who is at your beck and call when desire has you at your end?  
I don't see Alfred now tending to this precious rose."  
Francis argued in a firm voice that captivated, well except now of course.

Arthur felt the need to defend Alfred, even though a part of him agreed with Francis.  
Then again, Arthur wasn't willing to admit that bastard was right!

"He has other priorities that needs to tended to and he does what he can!  
Yes, you've been there for me all these years as I have been there for you in return…  
However I promised that I would support him by keeping my word.  
There are few things in this world I can take as face value, but Alfred's kept his word.  
He's always come back for me and he always tries…  
Even in his inexperience he knows what is important and what I need.  
He always returns for me and manages to leave me aching for more of him.  
And only in return he wishes for all of me. He wishes my honesty. He wishes things that should have been promised on our wedding day.  
I promised him honesty, Francis. That is much more than I ever thought I'd give him, but for him I'm willing to offer it to him."

"Honesty so late in the relationship? It's almost laughable."  
Francis spoke out of hatred, only to quickly regain his cool composure to further inquire.  
"Did you _promise _him simply out of protocol?"

"Pardon?" Arthur asked, quite surprised at the formed question he wished not to answer.

"I asked you: was this decision of your own accord or was it simply out of duty to your Kingdom."  
These words stung more than they should have in Arthur's mind. Francis knew how much Arthur hated protocol and to accuse him of being submissive to the law made Arthur feel emasculated; however having his pride hurt was possibly the least of his concerns now, he needed Francis to leave.

"N-no, of course it was out of love."  
Alfred is stressed as it is without our escapades behind the back of the crown.  
I'm tired of hurting him." He explained in his weakening voice that gave way to emotion.

"You're being foolish." Francis snapped quickly.

And you've overstaying your welcome!" Arthur replied in contest, his head held up high and rage in his emerald eyes.  
Francis was surprised at how firm Arthur was being this time, holding his breath in shock.  
It was nothing as the other occasions when he was given letters promising no more, this time it seemed that Arthur meant it.

"It's that way then, is it?"  
Francis asked, shocked that Arthur was determined and staying by his ideals.  
Arthur opened the door, showing him the way out, with an indignant pride that spoke volumes.

Francis eyes sharpened at the gesture.  
" I see. Goodnight then.  
I'll allow you to continue sacrificing yourself to a man who won't appreciate you;  
a man who will continue to leave you to your own mean.  
If that's what you want, I suppose my presence here is only offensive. I'm sure you'll remember your way to my bedroom if ever you feel the need to apologize."

"Get the hell out!" Arthur shouted, pointing to the exit.  
"Before I call the guards to have your head!"

"With pleasure." Francis replied, head held high as he left the way he came with that stupid confident smirk on his face.

He was mad to think that after he insulted one that he would return as a result of such offense.  
And yet it made him wonder if his pride and will would be strong enough to keep from Francis.  
Surely after hearing such insults it would be enough to maintain his stubbornness, even in his loneliness.  
At least Arthur could take comfort in that he did not allow his promise to be broken and that now all would rest easy within the chambers of the royalty of Spades.

* * *

**A/N: **Just when school seems to let up, nope. It's like you always have that one teacher who dangles hope in front of you, then snatches the rug under you with a massive paper due. I am going to continue writing this, so don't fret. Just sit back and watch as things continue to escalate.  
-What did you just say?- Yes reader, there's more drama on the way! Brace yourself. I'd love to hear your opinions in review, thank you!


	8. Eight of Spades

**Warnings**: Language and a lot of Angst

Also **I do not own Hetalia** or these characters, Himaruya has that honor.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Eight of Spades  
House of Spades

~Confrontation-

* * *

Alfred's arrival was celebrated with grand acclaim, another successful trade with the Hearts and their interest in his innovative flying machines had brought unity to the two Kingdoms as well as promise for a better future; sadly the same could not be said about his marriage with Arthur. During his stay in Hearts, it took everything within Alfred to keep a brave face and not show his distress, however the observant queen noticed and inquired much as Yao would,  
which wasn't much of a stretch since they were related.

"I know that it would not be wise to keep such a heavy burden for much longer."  
Kiku stated after much observing.  
Instead of fighting for a charade, Alfred admitted his pain.

"I can't help it. You know that it's who I am."  
Alfred argued, keeping his eyes away from Kiku in an effort to control his threatening emotion from swallowing him whole.

"Yes, I'm aware that it is in your nature to take on the pain of others and sacrifice your feelings for that of others.  
But, you can't continue on that path Alfred.  
You are a noble ruler with an unfailing sense of justice and by holding onto whatever is distressing you will only cause more pain in the future.  
Be the hero you aspire to be if that is who you are, but also be wise in the choices you keep."

Since that conversation, Kiku's advice came clear as a bell, over and over whenever Alfred was near losing his edge.  
"For the sake of your Kingdom you must keep your face, but you must also admit that there are some burdens you can no longer carry.  
You must rid yourself of those things that keep you from joy and prosperity so that you may be at peace."

Joy and peace were a thing of the past. The joy of his life was Arthur and the peace of knowing he could trust him was all but an impossible dream he was foolish to believe in.

His thoughts were not longer a haven he could retreat to  
and Alfred knew he was finally at his limit.  
There was only so much one could continue to internalize before it begins to consume them.  
Alfred's inability to rest properly was beginning to show in his poor work and less than thoughtful judgments,  
something the King of Spades would never have been known for.  
What once was a warm day was now a storm of contempt as he imagined Arthur cheating on him at that very moment.  
The pain in his heart had finally sown the seed of anger, jealousy and vengeance.

It had taken long enough in itself for Alfred's strong sense of justice had prevented him from accusing Francis of being lower than the dirt as Alfred viewed him now.  
Now even his precious Arthur was no longer blameless.

Alfred accepted that Arthur was not perfect and that he needed to confront Francis and Arthur in order to restore order in his Kingdom, but also in his heart and marriage.

* * *

The ride back to Spades was one filled with pain, almost wishing that the trip would drag on as long as possible so he could muster the strength to confront Arthur and to claim what was truly his. The Kingdom was in the same shape he had left it, lovely as always in the summer's bloom. It almost seemed to be such a shame that he'd be confronting Arthur today, what a waste of a lovely day.

"Welcome home."  
Yao greeted, offering a bow in reverence.

"Thank you Yao, I trust everything has been well in my absence in your capable hands."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."  
Yao replied, bowing his head slightly as he accepted the compliment.  
"Yes, everything has been as expected, My King."

"Thank you, Yao."  
Alfred looked around, searching for a set of emerald eyes among the crowd.  
Why was he still so eager to see him even after having him break his heart once again?  
If it didn't matter anymore, he wouldn't have felt so much emotion for him.  
Perhaps clinging to hope was a waste of time.

"Where is he?" His voice came somberly, smile fading quickly.

"The garden; he's been waiting to see you for quite some time."  
Yao admitted, attempting to feign happiness for the sake of his King.

Alfred ignored any further greetings and commotion in efforts to finding his Queen, going through the maze as quickly as possible to find Arthur having a cup of tea at a table set for two.  
Thirteen freshly cut blooms were placed in a jar in the center of the table, not nearly as lovely as Arthur, but rather a close second. It was a pity that Arthur had to have so many thorns considering how many have pruned him.

* * *

It didn't take long until Arthur noticed Alfred, smiling at him brightly with his emerald, that didn't dare keep from Alfred. In Arthur's quietness there was joy and in his grace he intended to show his loyalty.

"Care to join me?"  
Arthur asked, offering a seat to the other, his eyes giving away his heart.

Caring and loving with the sophistication of mystery that enchanted those who did not know Arthur's true nature, one that Alfred had chosen for so long to ignore.  
Now he was finally accepting these flaws and pointing them out as best as he could.

"Yes, I'd love to."  
Alfred said with a soft smile, taking the seat across from his Queen.  
He took a moment to observe the table and noticed that Arthur had gone to the trouble of remembering his coffee. Alfred wasn't much of a tea drinker and considering he had done so much in the Hearts country, this was a rather kind gesture.

"Two sugars?"  
Arthur asked, doing his best to make everything appear as normally as he could.  
So far Alfred hadn't suspected incident, but he knew that Alfred was still apprehensive.  
The feeling of knowing someone who was supposed to trust you and feeling a need to have to judge you felt terrible, but he did bring it upon himself. At least he could rest in the satisfaction of knowing he turned down Francis' offer. Tea in the garden was incredibly dull and tension was extremely high between the royal couple, offset by Alfred.

"Sure."  
Alfred could really care less about things sweet, knowing that everything in his world had lost its vibrancy and flavor. Nothing mattered, not with the internal frustration that needed to be released, swallowing him from the inside. There was only so much more Alfred could take, he needed something done and fast. It was obvious Arthur was going to pretend as if nothing happened, so Alfred had to make the first move.  
_  
Check_.

"Arthur, we need to talk."  
Alfred said with haste, setting the cup down as he felt himself start to boil over. Imagining Arthur and Francis sharing lewd moans in Arthur and Alfred's chambers was sickening to the point where he felt furious and it was more than enough to trigger conversation.

"Go on."  
Arthur carelessly threw caution to the wind, unaware of where things would go.

"How long have you been lying to me?"  
Alfred looked at Arthur right in the eyes as he inquired.  
Arthur was surprised by the question that seemed to appear clear out of the blue, triggered by some unforeseen force that Arthur had not anticipated.

"I beg your pardon? I don't understand. Where did this come from, love?"  
Arthur asked apprehensively, laughing a bit at the end of the statement out of nervousness.  
He had nothing else to hide;  
he wasn't doing anything wrong under the eyes of any deity, so why would he have to pay now when he had ended that relationship?  
It didn't seem to make any sense at all.

"I said: How long have you been lying to me?" Alfred replied in raised voice, spiced with hate.

"Lying? About what?"  
Arthur asked, doing his best to keep face, he didn't have reason to be upset for he knew he brought this upon himself to start, but why now? He was being punished for this now, of which was possibly the worst timing in the world.

"Have you been completely honest with me, Arthur?"  
Alfred asked after swallowing hard, the bitter coffee taste on his tongue paling in comparison to how his heart hurt.

Perhaps some honesty would serve them both well. Arthur had promised after all.  
However something within Arthur wished not to tell anything to Alfred, even if he asked.  
There was no need to upset him over something that didn't happen, especially with Alfred not present when things were already rectified.  
"As I could have possibly been." Arthur replied with partial truth.

Alfred decided to become more direct and test Arthur.  
"Did someone visit you?" Judging by his tone, Alfred already knew that Francis had come by.

"Yes, someone did." Arthur earnestly replied.

"Who?" The word came from the Spade King's tongue with such bitterness.

"Who?" Arthur asked back, seeming confused by the question that only succeeded in setting Alfred off further.

"Yes, who visited you Arthur and don't fuck with me, dammit!  
For once in your pathetic life, tell me the truth!"

The tone was unlike Alfred, reserving his tongue from swearing, this seemed out of place.  
This wasn't the man that Arthur had come to love after they wed, this wasn't the gentle lover who placed the needs of others before his own.  
This was something well deserved and something that Arthur thought would never be.

"Alfred… what are you insinuating?"

"That you've been cheating on me with that bastard Francis!"  
_  
Check_.

Things fell quiet, wind sounded through the roses and soon the sound of furniture shuffling sounded as Arthur rose to his feet, hands placed firmly on the table surface.  
Arthur couldn't bear to go through with it, he needed to run away.  
"I presently have nothing to say to you on this matter."

"The hell you do!"  
Alfred grabbed Arthur's wrist as he attempting to leave, pressing hard into the flesh, enough to bruise.  
"You're not getting off easy this time Arthur! Now tell me the truth! "  
Arthur pressed his eyes shut, grimacing at the way Alfred shouted at him and how he wished that none of this ever happened.  
"Arthur!"

"Alright! Alright!"  
Arthur surrendered, feeling his heart shatter under the pressure of this all. There was no denying this any further and the tears that stung in his sorrow glazed eyes would do nothing to bring him near salvation.

"You have a right to know the truth and that's all I can ever offer you as well as what's left of my heart."  
Alfred remained silent, expecting the reply that he knew he didn't want to hear as he let go of Arthur's wrist.  
Arthur couldn't even stand to make eye contact with him at this point, keeping his eyes down and away from the man that was his everything, which he now stood to lose.  
"I've… I've been with Francis."

"I fucking knew it!" Alfred shouted, standing up from the table with fists clenched tightly so.

"Alfred, please let me explain! It's a bit more complicated than just-"  
"Shut the hell up!" Alfred snapped, smashing the table with his fist, breaking one of Arthur's favorite tea sets.  
He had lost his temper, his patience a thing of the past.

"You've done enough; I'm calling the shots now!  
What you've done is unforgivable, you dirty whore! I can't believe I trusted you!"

"Alfred! Please understand I never intended for things to escalate as they did."  
Arthur was tripping over his words, desperation setting in as he confessed.  
"I-I never thought that we would fall in love!"

Those words were enough to freeze time, Alfred's heart dropping from its perch instantly.  
"What?" Alfred's rage had frozen into silent fury, shock overwhelming him.  
He realized that the affair had not been the only lie that Arthur had been living.

"It appears I have much more to tell you. Even secrets that have been for nearly seven years." Arthur admitted, shifting his gaze to the side once again.

"That long?" Alfred asked, voice breaking with those words. It couldn't be, their love hadn't been a lie as well, had it?  
Alfred wasn't sure what to believe was real anymore.

"I suppose you wish to know the truth?"  
Arthur asked, meeting Alfred's terrified eyes with his own. Both men swallowed hard, their hearts pounding in their chests while their blood ran cold. They knew that they needed to go through with this and that they would have to do so together, even if it were only for the sake of their Kingdom.  
_  
Checkmate_.

Yes, the courts had many secrets, even Yao himself as of late.  
On the evening of the most recent act of betrayal by Arthur,  
Yao took notice of when Francis took his leave, the anger evident in his stride.  
He was refused and Arthur had completed his promise to Alfred, such a shame Alfred would never know of it.  
It was in the best interest for the Kingdom of Spades and for Alfred's heart. What Alfred didn't know would be best for the Kingdom and truth be told, Yao held some remorse in hiding this truth from him.

* * *

**A/N**:  
This chapter seemed to fly by due to the pacing. Arguments tend to be rather fast paced aren't they?  
Alfred may have had quite bad language, but do understand him here; there's only so much one can take without coming undone.  
Constructive criticism and your thoughts are welcomed!


	9. Nine of Spades

**Warnings:**Angst and Language

Also I do not own Hetalia or these characters, Himaruya has that honor.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Nine of Spades**  
Kingdom of Spades: Courtyard

~Tidings of War~

* * *

Days had passed since the night that everyone in Spades wished had never happened.  
Trouble filled rumors filled the castle, rumors slowly creeping of infidelity, mistrust, and pain between Alfred and Arthur that affected everyone.  
Lonesome meals and nights followed as Alfred waited for Arthur to exit their bedroom, so they could speak together and clear the air.  
Arthur knew Alfred did not deserve what had happened and he had every right to be upset with him, but Arthur wanted an opportunity to speak with Alfred and come to the source of their problem. Perhaps he would be willing now and judgment could be cast, rather than simply suffering in silence.

That fateful afternoon ago, after destroying Arthur's tea and desecrating him with awful names, Arthur was ready to reveal all, but Alfred was not ready to accept it for himself.  
"Arthur," Alfred stopped Arthur from going on for he was already overwhelmed with emotion.  
"Forget it; I don't want to hear about it! Not now, the damage has already been done."  
Alfred reasoned.

Arthur was annoyed by the statement,  
"You can't honestly expect me to go on this way, do you?  
Cast my judgment if you will, but I will be heard!"

"Just, not now!" Alfred said once more.

"But Alfred-"

"Enough!" Alfred yelled, frustrated tears coming as he glared at the surprised Queen.  
It was too late to return to the life they had once known, but Alfred was still willing to try.  
He loved him, even if it hurt as much as it did now.

"Please Arthur, not now. You've done enough damage to my heart as it is."  
Alfred spoke softly each word tainted with pain, eyes averted from the other and head low.  
"I… I see."  
Those words were enough to kill what hope Arthur had for them both, anger setting in.  
"Arthur, wait." Alfred began, attempting to keep things from escalating any further.  
"It's not that I don't love you, I still do. I just can't talk about this right now."  
This could have been Arthur's saving grace, but Arthur ignored the pardon , letting his temper lead.

"Then perhaps I should simply spare you the trouble and end this where it stands!"  
Arthur replied with biting words, ready to surrender it all.  
"I won't be a bother to you again, I can assure you."

"Arthur, stop."  
Alfred sighed in frustration, reaching weakly for Arthur, who was determined to walk away with haste, stopping at the gate.

Arthur didn't even turn to face Alfred, fighting his tears as they threatened to spill.

"You already know that I'm a liar and a whore, so I've condemned myself when there isn't a need for explanation."  
With that, Arthur left everything behind and walked away from Alfred, offering time to his thoughts, including what would be of the Queen of Spades.

* * *

Alfred rubbed the stinging tears away, calling for Yao, who wasn't too far from him lurking behind the rosebushes. Yao was surprised he was found out, coming up slowly from his hiding place to reply to his King.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Find him and bring him back." Alfred stoically ordered.

"As a prisoner?" Yao asked with curiosity in a Cheshire cat's tone, potentially leaping to conclusions, but all precaution was to be taken with this.

"No." Alfred simply replied. "Tell him he's to stay in the palace, nowhere else.  
It's not safe for anyone from the royal family to wander alone.  
I'll be in my study; he can stay in the chambers until I'm ready for him."

With that Alfred walked away, not another order to be given and Yao was not pleased.  
The thought of having to retrieve the sorry excuse of a Queen was detestable.  
To think through all his sufferings, King Alfred still wished for Arthur to be at his side, when the Queen was probably on his way to the Diamond King for another tryst. Well, an order is an order and there really wasn't any refuting it or planning a murder to dispose of the Queen, at least not this time.

* * *

Arthur wandered into the woods he loved so, subconsciously seeking some form of comfort as he ran away from everything he had known. In his haste, Arthur ended up tripping on an overgrown root loosened by the many rains that had graced Spades as of late,  
stumbling to his fall on the moss below. And though Arthur was face to face with the earth, he couldn't find it within him to rise from it, but rather soaked it with his tears as he broke.  
He didn't deserve to have pity, what he did was beyond forgiveness in his mind and this pain was a consequence, even he knew this, but still, he was human.

Once Arthur ceased to choke on his desperate sobs, Arthur noticed darkness was beginning to settle in and that he would be wise to leave the woods before it was too late.  
He looked ahead from the ground, tears washing away the mud from his cheeks, face brightening considerably once he spotted a fairy circle, twelve mushrooms aligned in a circle.  
It was a blessed sight that he could take comfort in, considering his circumstances had brought this among himself. He sniffled back his tears, forcing a stiff upper lip as he reminded himself a warning his mother had given him long ago; fairies are rather unforgiving and love to tease even in weakness, so best not to let them see him weep.

He began to imagine strength in her words, whenever his brothers would bully him enough that he would hide in the tall grass of the glen until his mother would find him.  
"My ickle boy, my dear sweet boy.  
You shouldn't cry or the fairies won't come to play.  
They can only have one emotion at a time and they won't be much fun teary-eyed."

It was enough to bring a smile to Arthur's face, the moment bringing light to his dim world or was it truly light? He turned about and gasped, not expecting the Spade, face tight with judgment.

"Yao?" Arthur asked, wondering if it was an apparition or a fairy's trick.

"Get up, you're returning with me, the King's orders."  
He stated, not even offering a hand to him.  
Arthur rose with little dignity, but enough to not continue to shed another tear.  
He dusted himself off and nodded,  
"I understand."

"You're fortunate to have his favor." Yao spoke each word with bitter resentment, leading the way and brightening their path home with an old lantern.  
"Others would not be most forgiving."

* * *

Denying Arthur's willingness to speak openly as to how the affair had begun was foolish for now Arthur wasn't willing speaking to him.  
Because of this fact, Alfred decided to take the journey to the source of his troubles, the Kingdom of Diamonds and seek answers for himself. Alfred had nothing else to lose at this point and conveniently he found a legitimate enough excuse to pay a visit to the Golden Kingdom. Something of the past, a debt from the old war that had yet to be paid was certainly sufficient enough.

"Yao, I'll be back in a few days, I promise."  
Alfred assured, pulling the strap on the saddle tightly, ensuring it secured his supplies. He had enough supplies to get by for about a week even without relying on the riches his kingdom offered, but he knew he wouldn't need them if he made this trip in haste.

"Your Majesty, does he know that you're leaving?"  
Yao asked cautiously, mindful of how much the King loved his husband, regardless of the affair. In fact, he was certain the Queen could get away with murder and Alfred would still love him so.

"He hasn't spoken to me long enough to do so."  
Alfred replied in annoyance as he adjusted the straps of his belongings, anything to distract his mind from any emotion that threatened to haunt him. There was a pause of silence between the shuffles of busyness before Yao spoke with insight.

"Your Majesty, I do not think it is wise for you to go while there is anger within your courts…  
or within your heart."  
Alfred sighed at Yao's wisdom; the look of desperation in his eyes, wanting ever so much to say everything, but he knew he couldn't. However, since Yao knew Alfred well, he could easily read all the emotions that ran rampant in his heart, jealousy and fear leading his motives.  
Yao's expression did not change, but Alfred couldn't keep up his facade any longer and he burst before his loyal Jack.

"Yao, I've tried everything! He won't talk to me. It's pointless."  
Alfred replied with humbling frustration akin to breathy whining.  
Alfred just wanted things to go back to normal, even if it meant Arthur would be cheating on him, however even he knew that wouldn't solve a thing.  
His jealousy brought him to hurting Arthur and in order to love him the best that he could, it would require that he nip the bud of adultery within their relationship and commitment to be restored.  
In order for him to promise to Arthur that he would never hurt him again,  
Francis needed to be out of the picture, permanently.

"But plunging your kingdom into war will not solve anything."  
Yao said sharply, staring the young King down. He understood that his King had just had his heart betrayed and had realized that even he was not in the right in this situation.

Alfred's eyebrows furrowed, but in his eyes was sadness from the hurt Arthur caused.  
He had reached the end of his rope and for some reason, confronting his husband's lover would be the way to solve everything on his own.

"Yao, please don't make this harder on me. The Diamonds have been trouble from the start;  
this proclamation has nothing to do with Arthur.  
Besides, I told you I'm only going to discuss some business with the Diamond King, that's all."

"That may be true," Yao quickly interrupted, taking his time to make his point.  
"However, your decision may be impaired, as well as your judgment.  
Perhaps, review this with the council for a few nights more before you go and make such a hasty decision. War is something you cannot simply turn from."  
Yao stated with an air of wisdom, though in reality it was that he knew the royal couple well.  
Since childhood, both were known to hold a grudge, but never for longer than a few days. Certainly whatever misunderstanding the two of them had would be forgiven in a matter of days, Yao simply didn't want things taken to the next extreme for now.

However, Alfred had finally broken; hope was only a foolish ideal of optimism that he would have believed in the past, but no longer. He offered a sweet brave smile that he normally offered the Kingdom and replied innocently enough.  
"I told you Yao, I don't intend for war.  
The King of Diamonds and I are to have a talk, that's all."

Alfred dismissed himself of all duties and since the Queen was emotional compromised, all affairs would be left in the care of his regent Yao.  
The Asiatic Jack watched on helpless to aid Alfred.  
Arthur was a stubborn man and he knew that Alfred was hopelessly in love with him for some ungodly reason.  
It made him sick that someone could be loved so passionately and yet their affections are cast aside in favor of selfish affection whenever they already had someone who promised to always be by their side.  
Before Alfred left, while mounted on his steed, he pulled back and went to courtyard in sight of the balcony to the royal couple's room as tradition held before he would venture.

He waited a while, hoping to see those stained glass windows part open, but he received not even a glance. Watching his King holding the expression of painful optimism was disheartening for Yao as those blue eyes filled with sadness as he held on to the last bit of hope he had.  
Arthur would be the only one to stop this and he was being selfish, only more reason for Yao to loathe the ungrateful queen.

Meanwhile Arthur questioned if he should cave into the tradition they shared or not, but he wasn't sure if it would be safe to do so. His heart longed for the other, even though it was battered and bruised, in the end he really loved that man; regardless of what anyone would say.

He would not come and Alfred had to accept the painful truth, he was being ignored.  
Alfred hung his head and sighed, swallowing the hurt, before he continued on his path, the sadness evolving into anger.  
Rage was building yet again, but he needed that energy to drive him as he ventured to face the man that ruined everything.  
He drove his heels deep into his mount and took off toward the forest with haste, two of his escorts following him from a comfortable distance.  
Arthur bit his lower lip, watching Alfred and the two escorts disappear into the forest from behind the window he dare not open, silently unsure if he should have just let their eyes meet and whisper his apology.

Once he was certain that they had gone, the Queen went to the door, checking if there was some form of letter sealed with blue wax or a simple note regarding Alfred's sudden leave, but there was nothing.  
Arthur quirked an eyebrow, _that was unusual_.  
Alfred had always told him where he'd be running off to, not that it mattered now,  
since there was a lack of consistency as it was.

The guard at the door was standing at full attention, trying not to make eye contact with the Queen.  
Arthur was a wreck, sleepless eyes exhausted from crying, a reddened nose beginning to peel and dried, flushed cheeks, all evidence of the hellish week he had kept within that room.

"Guard, fetch me something to eat. I'm famished. I'll take it in the courtyard."  
The guard left in such haste, overjoyed that the Queen was taking meals again for Alfred would be most pleased.

* * *

Arthur played the scenario in his mind, trying to find one that didn't include what had happened, but it still stung, so there wasn't a way out of it.  
Maybe he deserved this pain, maybe he didn't or maybe this was just what he needed in order to end the relationship with Francis.  
Arthur couldn't cry anymore over this, no more tears came from him, partly for he was disgusted with himself and the other half was for that he missed Alfred terribly.

Arthur decided to venture into the courtyard, conveniently taking the long route to pass Alfred's study.  
The study was a wreck as expected, since it was never intended to be used as a bedroom; however there was a makeshift bed in this room as well as several layers of clothes tossed about on the floor.

'So this is where he was staying.' Arthur acknowledged, entering the office in disarray.  
Arthur sucked his teeth and shook his head in annoyance, picking up after his husband and setting the clothing on the partly made bed.  
He couldn't help, but bring Alfred's tunic to his nose and take in his comforting scent. All things considering, he missed Alfred and wanted to make amends. Holding onto his anger was getting him nowhere.

He smiled to himself, grateful he didn't smell the perfume or scent of another on the tossed article of clothing, simply the scent of Alfred he adored so. Surprisingly the adulterer Queen of Spades was a selfish man who wasn't willing to share after all, but at least with Alfred, Arthur would never have to worry about infidelity though little could be said for his own actions- at least that was the case in the past.  
Now Arthur was determined to change things for the better if Alfred would have him, if not all would be lost.

Just when he was about to leave, the cluttered hardwood desk caught his eye, gravitating the Spade to it.  
He looked for any sign that Alfred had made an official decree or something important and his suspicion was correct.  
The cooled blue wax on the surface of the table that was normally reserved for important documents was now idly scratched away with his fingernail as Arthur let his eyes wander for more clues.

His emerald eyes danced over the layers of documents strewn all over the desk, partly opened scrolls and even books littered the table,  
as well as a partly eaten beef sandwich that Alfred was so fond of.  
Arthur's nose crinkled in disgust at that, taking the food and tossing it in the bin under the desk.  
It was then Arthur noticed some crunched up balls of writing paper all around the base of the receptacle that were unfortunate to ever make it inside.

Arthur took a few of them, curious to see if it was an attempt at writing a love letter or a song for him.  
Alfred was quite the romantic after all and it wouldn't be out of place for him to do such a thing- well perhaps it would at the present.  
The crumpled paper did have quite a bit of print on it, written in cursive. Arthur's curiosity peaked for such a lengthy letter would be a joy to read.  
He happily unfolded and straightened out the paper until it was legible, but soon as he read it he was left as pale with fear.

"It…It can't be…" Arthur gasped, dropping the crumpled balls and clutching the sole document in his hand.  
It was a draft of a declaration of war addressed to the Kingdom of Diamonds from the Kingdom of Spades.

He swallowed the lump of anxiousness down his throat and thought to himself.  
'This is the beginning of something terrible.'

* * *

~House of Diamonds: Gates to the Courtyard~

* * *

Alfred and his men had finally arrived at the palace gates gilded in bronze;  
their exhausted mares could finally give no more after the demanding journey Alfred had demanded be done as swiftly as possible, not wishing to stay there for much longer than he had to. It wasn't that the Diamonds Kingdom was unpleasant; on the contrary the Diamonds had its own beauty as everything seemed to be the color of amber honey and the people with bright smiles as the Spades were welcomed in passing. The Diamonds was well known for their rich natural resources and amber waves of grain that danced in the breeze under the sun that made the land seem as if it were gold. It was a shame such beauty was wasted on such an awful King.

The courier Alfred had sent met them at the gate as well as the Jack of Diamonds, both men were serious, set apart only by their appearance.  
"Welcome to the Kingdom of Diamonds, I hope your journey went well."  
The Jack of Diamonds spoke in forced hospitality.

"Yes, well enough." Alfred replied, dismounting his steed, eager to get past the formalities and meet with the King. He entrusted his horse to his men as he continued on the task he had at hand.  
"I am here to request council with the King of Diamonds."

Alfred looked at his courier who bowed to his King at the acknowledgment, before speaking to the Jack again.  
" I see you've received my message."

The Jack of Diamonds' efforts at being patient and kind per request of his dear Queen were being tested as he tried to stay in top form as possible.  
"Yes, we have. His Highness is currently expecting your arrival in the grand hall.  
If you were to follow me I could take you there. If you'd like, you could take time to refresh yourself in the guest chambers and-"

"No. Did I not tell you I request to see him in council? That is all I require."  
Alfred said sharply, anger behind his voice and eyes.  
Normally a face lit up with smiles, was now stoic and fearful.

The courier's sharp eyes wavered from the King for this wasn't a sight the lad was used to.  
The Jack of Diamonds' eyes tensed up, cursing silently to himself for he had to serve such a rude royal that wasn't even from his own Kingdom, but this was the role he played.  
"Very well, I'll have to ask you to follow me then, Your Highness."

Alfred complied with a nod and a forced thank you, following a few paces behind the stringent Jack, his loyal Spade servant following him as well as they walked through the grand courtyard that surrounded a large pool with yellow petals idly floating on the surface.

Lovely ladies, two with hair of gold with ivory skin and one with cinnamon skin and brunette locks bound by red satin ribbons, lounged about the water, watching the fascinating men in blue that stood out against the golden pillars they passed.  
Alfred tried his best not to keep eye contact with them, nodding his head to them in greeting only resulted in snickering and gossiping among themselves, judgment heavy in their gaze.

'Ladies in waiting,'  
Alfred mused, trying not to distract his mind on them, but making a note not to cause a scene for these ladies to spread gossip over. Best for them to stay preoccupied on their silly fancies and ridiculous fashions, a marvel they didn't faint with the heat and the absurd amount of luxurious clothing they were swimming in.

The throne room was now in sight, so Alfred fell back slightly motioning for his Spade to come to him and the man caught one quickly, coming in close to hear the command.  
The courier's breath hitched and his eyes sharpened, offering a soft bow of the head before falling behind his King once again; all was understood.

The Jack of Diamonds could care less if they were plotting or discussing politics for he knew that any King wouldn't be foolish enough to attempt anything risky while being a guest in another territory.

Once they walked through the guarded golden walkway, the large door led to a grand throne room with 60 foot tall golden tapestries hanging from the ceiling, blowing gently by the breeze that entered from the doors. The refined beauty and brilliance from the Kingdom of Diamonds was to be admired, but Alfred was simply too busy seeing red to appreciate such fineries.  
The only treasure that he was after was Arthur and he was willing to fight for him,  
no matter the cost. As Alfred approached the throne he caught eye of the smug King of Diamonds who lazily sat back at his gold gilded throne, one arm propping his head as if he were judging those who entered. The smirk hadn't eased from his face and the confidence he held could easily rattle those who entered this grand place, but Alfred would not be moved for fury was at his side.

"And to what brings about this pleasure?"  
The King of Diamonds asked in his pompous voice that Alfred deemed grating against the ear.

"We need to talk,"  
Alfred eyes shifted to the multitude of guards that stood at post, finding their presence intrusive in a matter of Kings.  
"In private."  
Alfred said sharply, motioning for his courier to come close and once he did he left his gilded blade into his servant's hand. This was a sign that he was coming unarmed and only to let his words aid in the battle for Arthur's heart, a confident move from a formidable opponent that did not go ignored.

"Very well, I see no problem in that."  
Francis replied, taking his own scabbard from his side and placing it into the palm of his waiting knight, a tall fearsome blond man whose scowl seemed intimidating and indifferent all at once.  
With a single sweep of the hand he dismissed the plentiful sum of guards in that room, even his knight, and his loyal Jack, Vash with a nod. In that moment, the courier of Spades was instructed to leave as well, following the Jack as closely as possible.

With a loud thud the grand golden doors were shut and suddenly everything that once glimmered was considerably darker, the only light let in was from the saffron stained glass windows within the darkened throne room. Just as the room had transformed in an instant,  
so did the mood between the Kings that were now meeting eye to eye.  
There was no need to uphold stupid protocol; it was now a war between two powerful men.

"I believe I already know what's on your mind."  
Francis said, inviting Alfred to come to his throne.  
"There's no need to act so innocent about the matter."

Alfred complied, not saying a word of his business until he was before the King.

"Do you now? Then that will make this a hell of a lot shorter than it has to be."  
Alfred replied, slight sarcasm in his words joined with a forced smile.  
"Now- who the fuck do you think you are?"

* * *

**A/N:**  
A cliff hanger for the next chapter... I promise you all won't wait too long for the next part.

Recently Hurricane Sandy cause quite a bit of damage in the north east, to those affected I send my best wishes and hope they continue dreaming as they rebuild and recover.  
A special thank you for Jade for beta-ing and editing.


	10. Ten of Spades

**Warnings: **Angst and Language

A special thanks to Jade who helped write out this scene as well as beta-d.

Also I do not own Hetalia or these characters, Himaruya has that honor.

* * *

Chapter 10: Ten of Spades

Kingdom of Diamonds: Throne Room  
~Confrontation~

* * *

With a loud thud the grand golden doors were shut and suddenly everything that once glimmered was considerably darker, the only light let in was from the saffron stained glass windows within the darkened throne room. Just as the room had transformed in an instant,

so did the mood between the Kings that were now meeting eye to eye.

There was no need to uphold stupid protocol; it was now a war between two powerful men.

"I believe I already know what's on your mind."

Francis said, inviting Alfred to come to his throne.

"There's no need to act so innocent about the matter."

Alfred complied, not saying a word of his business until he was before the King.

"Do you now? Then that will make this a hell of a lot shorter than it has to be."

Alfred replied, slight sarcasm in his words joined with a forced smile.

"Now- who the fuck do you think you are?"

Francis gave an equally snide smirk finding Alfred's rage to amuse him so, perhaps far too much to Alfred's dismay.  
"You cut me at the wick, Alfred." The Diamond King gasped in sing song voice, overly dramatic per usual and enough to get under Alfred's skin.  
"You shouldn't complain of what you've allowed to permit."  
Francis chided, shaking a sole index finger at him which served to irritate the young King.

"Well, I won't have it, not anymore!"  
Alfred stated firmly, using his restraint to keep him as calm as possible before he did something regretful.  
"I want you to stop seeing him."  
He communicated clearly, fists clenched tightly at his sides as he tried to contain his anger.  
Peace was more important for their Kingdoms, so he needed to focus on it rather than the desire to pummel that snide man who idly watched him on the throne with that condescending smirk.

"Now now, no need to get so upset over this.  
Perhaps we should discuss this over some wine and a meal?"  
The very manner that he spoke in to Alfred was enough to ignite the tension between them.  
If Francis continued to speak down to him, Alfred wasn't sure how much more it would be until there was a fist in that frog's face.

"You're pushing it, yellow belly." Alfred hissed in warning,  
his teeth clenched tightly and he was ready to strike if needed.

"There isn't a need to resort to name calling. I believe we're past grade school, Young King."  
Francis replied, receiving a deep growl through gritted teeth in return, only to sigh in disappointment at Alfred's insolence in silence.  
"Well I see you're not willing to pay mind to reason, are you? Fine then, I'll tell you as it is."  
Francis spoke frankly, as if he were the wiser one among them,  
quite tired of beating around the bush.  
"I'm afraid the relationship Arthur and I have does not include you and therefore does not concern you. I'll only stop seeing him if he wishes to end it."

"You bastard!" Alfred yelled, using all the control he had to keep his feet firmly in place.  
" He's my husband and I'm not willing to share!"  
Alfred calmed himself best he could, focusing on breathing through his nose, rather than to allow his chest to rise as much as he was expressed in warning,  
" I won't be nice about it a second time, so end it or I'm going to end you."

This comment came with caution, but it brought Francis to a deep laughter and it also made him wonder how far Alfred would be willing to take this. Surely he knew Alfred was no pushover, but he needed to know if his motives were true.  
The threat seemed empty so he decided to play with the young King a while longer, by ignoring the request against his better judgment.  
"Tell me Alfred; are you aware that you can't satisfy our own Queen?"  
Alfred offered a low growl between tightly closed lips, not dignifying him with a response so Francis continued.  
"He would not go seeking the favor of anyone else if you were able to satisfy him, you know.  
Arthur requires something more passionate and a certain _je ne sais quoi _that I'm afraid your inexperience is horribly lacking in."

"Shut up! No one asked you about that! I just want you to stop seeing him."  
Alfred barked back, face flushing slightly though his glare stayed perfectly placed on his face.

Francis grinned at the young King, knowing that he's pushing Alfred to his last nerve.  
"You forget I am not the one _pleading _for his husband in return, am I?  
I can have whomever I desire and the fact that I have your Arthur should be proof of that.  
He's a fine prize indeed, beautiful, and perfectly miserable on his own…  
I am simply tending a wild rose that had long been abandoned." Francis replied.

Alfred didn't want to admit it and there was no way in hell he'd ever admit to it to Francis especially.  
He knew that he hadn't been such a good husband to Arthur, but he thought that the other understood.  
He had only been doing all this hard work to get to the peace between all four kingdoms quickly so he could spend the rest of his time happily with his beloved, a far off dream now. Yes, the dream he had for them both had disappeared, but despite that fact Alfred wasn't ready to give up on the man he loved.  
This could be remedied, once the frog was out of the way and Alfred truly believed it.

"Well, because I, unlike you, actually love Arthur!  
Sure, you're bedding him now but for how much longer before he finds someone better than you?

He's cheated on me with you, what makes you think he won't cheat on you with someone else?  
And don't give me that bullshit of you being the best lover there is on this damn planet because there is always someone better than you.  
You can't be the best in the world.

-Hell, you're not even that good looking!  
I don't see what Arthur sees in you...so maybe he's just using your sorry ass because you were the easiest fuck he could find."

Francis couldn't help chuckle at Alfred's comment, finding it did little to hurt his pride but the bite in him was amusing.  
Francis could sense Alfred's insecurity with that weak rebuttal and the Diamond King was not against exploiting it for his own gain.  
"Well then I suppose there is no other reason, oh mighty King of Spades!"  
Francis laughed, claiming himself to be the best lover in all of the land, only to return to his smirk with harsh eyes.  
" You forget, that the bond between Arthur and I has been thickened over time.  
You can't simply attribute it to my skills in the bedroom.  
Well I _suppose_ you could, but that would be beside the point.  
Arthur's motives are something you'll have to ask him, I however simply fill out his needs, which happens to be the very ones you are lacking in."  
He said with a raised eyebrow.

"If that's all you have on me, then I suggest you'd better start counting your blessings."  
Alfred stated, cracking his knuckles in forewarning of the pummeling Francis would receive if he continued to press on Alfred's last nerve;  
the bastard already had it too good as it was.

"The sad thing is: _It is _everything."  
Francis replied smoothly, with little effort to argue for dominance in the conversation.

"Hey! I can fix my not being there for him, I don't get why you're stupid enough to be so confident."  
Alfred snapped back, his thought spoken with no restraint.

"Because my dear Spade, its confidence that wins the way and the heart.  
-Tell me_ Alfred_, can you love someone who might not even have ever loved you?  
I've known him for far longer and I know his past for I, in truth, _was_ his past."  
He hoped this would be enough to stop Alfred if only for a moment and he succeeded in that alone,  
however the pause brought about an answer he was not expecting.

"Time is of no consequence."  
Alfred said as he shook his head, trying to regain his bite and the statement managed to silence Francis a moment.  
While he was losing the battle for Arthur's heart, it didn't mean he was going to easily give in to that fornicating bastard.  
Not while he was Alfred F. Jones, King of Spades!

"Love does not constitute of only sex, wine bastard, but of course you wouldn't know that considering you only see sex as the equal of love.  
Love is so much more than that, but I'm sure that you've just tossed that aside as a mere child's naivete to the meaning of the word."

Francis swallowed hard at Alfred's truth filled words, realizing how sweet they were and that his motives were true.  
Francis had cast the romantic portion of a relationship aside for so long, seeing it as something reserved for children and in the process;  
he ended up redefining love as something it was not.  
Alfred continued with a soft smile on his lips, love in his eyes, but with an even greater passion to defend his love for Arthur in his words.

"I don't know what Arthur's motives are, but I do know this:  
I love him...and yes, he has hurt me and I've allowed it, but I've only done it 'cause I knew that I wasn't giving him the proper attention he deserved.  
He is the joy of my life...and I will not stand down this time.  
I will **not** step aside to allow some wine drinking, cheese eating, disease carrying _asshole _to steal him away from me!  
So guess what? I will be fighting for his affections and I will prove to him that I'm a much better lover than you are!  
I will do what I couldn't before and then we'll see just where you stand."

As much as Francis wished to comment, he wasn't given the opportunity for the Spade's passion had allowed him to take the floor.  
"Hell, it's not much of a fight anyways, since I've already won his heart years ago.  
That's the only reason I'm putting up with this shit, because I know that in the end, he loves me and I love him and **no one** will stand in the way of that!"

Now ordinarily Francis would step aside and simply let true love prevail, for it was in his nature to do so; however Alfred had succeeded in pissing him off.  
Alfred really loved Arthur and to stand in the way of true love was foolish and even against the code he lived by, but the boy needed to learn his place and Francis did not want to lose.

"That's so touching and sentimental, but I do I hope you plan on fighting for a long while.  
I have no intentions of letting him go for obviously he still shares interest in me."

"You're lying." Alfred accused, refusing to believe Arthur would want Francis still.

"Am I?" The Diamond King asked to bring about doubt, pulling a letter from his breast pocket that Alfred knew was distinctly written by Arthur's hand. He took little time to unfold it, making sure that Alfred caught a glimpse of the letter before he read it.

"_Francis, I'm aware that you wanted to end the relationship, but I know that you need me_."  
He read aloud, attempting Arthur's signature accent, failing considerably however, there was no mistaking the words simply by ear.  
Francis went on, his lips curled as he spoke smoothly of Arthur pleading for him to stave away the loneliness another night more, knowing that his dear husband would be gone for weeks time allowing for another tryst between secret lovers.

Though Francis was attempting to bring fire to Alfred's rage, he had only made him realize how miserable Arthur truly had been on his own.  
Every word simply pierced Alfred's heart, knowing how lonely Arthur had been, all to his fault and as he pondered this Francis read on until there was nothing to be said.

"You see? He has no interest in you while he has me."  
Francis stated, tossing the worthless note at Alfred's direction, but he just let it land at his feet, refusing to even give it any attention.  
Had he, he would have noted the letter was years old, but Francis was relying on Alfred's foolish anger to work in his favor and the young Spade took the bait.  
"If you intend to keep your lover satisfied, I suggest you let him stay in my humble care. Playing the hero will only get you so far…"

"I'll fucking murder you before I let that happen!" Alfred promised in a low growl that did crescendo into a shout.

"Ooooh, is that a threat?" Francis asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
He knew that Alfred was livid, there wouldn't be much more to hold him back other than his belief in justice, so he'd exploit that if needed to protect himself.  
"You are outmatched here King of Spades, remember you are a guest in my house.  
I wouldn't resort to such threats, lest we need to get the guards involved."  
Francis warned in sing song, quickly to remind the Spade of his reserve.

"You know, I was thinking about the same thing."  
Alfred replied with an air of confidence and a wicked smile that seemed so out of place that it made Francis curious.  
Had he finally gone mad, was the first thought to cross his mind and once Alfred put his hand into the breast of his coat Francis was on edge.  
The scroll sealed with blue wax Yao had warned against resorting to was in hand and sadly,  
at this point Alfred was willing to go to any length he had to in order to claim what was his.  
"I came to bring you this." He said, placing the declaration in the palm of the Diamond King's hand.

"For me, is it?" Francis asked, taking the paper and feeling the weight that was within it.  
His blood was beginning to run cold as fear set in as the cold glare from Alfred embedded into Francis' soul.  
To trifle with the Kingdom of Spades was foolishness and it took this moment for him to realize that.  
Slowly he took the letter opener from the table at his side to open the scroll, placed it down and read the warning silently to himself.  
Silence followed after once he set the letter aside and just stared the Spade down, who was now his enemy in the battlefield.  
"I accept."

The response was unexpected, enough to surprise Alfred who thought that the coward would run, but now wasn't the time to lose face.  
"Wonderful. See you on the battle field."  
Alfred said sarcastically with an insincere smile on his face, the only thing keeping his control together.

"Not if I meet you in passing from your bedroom first." Francis replied.  
The statement was enough to set him off, but Alfred used his rage to walk away from this.  
He would have his vengeance as far as he was concerned, where the world was a stage and every Kingdom would watch the Diamonds go to their crushing defeat.

The golden doors that required at least two strong men to open were easily pushed apart in a single thrust by the young King, who walked out enraged, the Spade servant following closely behind.  
The very loud shuddering of doors was enough to startle the courtyard hens, their gossip ceasing as they caught sight of a very angry Spade King leaving the premise along with their breaths.

"What has happened?"  
A soft voice asked from the Queen's terrace that overlooked that courtyard.  
"There was such a loud noise."  
At first her ladies in waiting attempted to ignore her, since there were no guards about and the guards had quickly learned to keep from the affairs of women, Lily was often bullied and mocked.

The flaxen Queen Lily leaned over, hoping to catch a glimpse of what had transpired and still persistent in discovering the truth for she knew Francis would never tell her.  
"The man was in blue garb, a Spade perhaps?"  
She asked, seeking confirmation however her ladies in waiting were quite awful to her and often ignored her, due to Francis' sister Princess Camille Bonnefoy, who was mad with jealousy of Lily's favor with the King.

The conceited maiden with the most adornments rose for her perch, nose high as she spoke,  
leading the ladies indoors,  
"It's much too hot, let us retire indoors, ladies."  
"Yes let's, Miss Camille." The maiden with shorter blonde hair replied through a playful grin, helping the princess with her gown.  
However the other girl, hair bound by ribbon red, felt guilt in ignoring her Queen considering she was assigned to her, however Camille was far more terrifying and it was best not to make her cross.  
"Angelique!" The princess beckoned, her sharp eyes glaring daggers to the lady in waiting.  
"Coming!" The girl with cinnamon skin replied, simply following orders and disappeared inside before Lily could receive an appropriate answer.

Queen Lily sighed in defeat, watching from the distance as the gate opened, releasing the guests in blue to their travels.  
The Jack of Diamonds, her brother, forced by duty to escort the Spades out was mindful to close the gates tightly after they left before he could go to his King's side.  
Both siblings knew that nothing good could come from such an abrupt visit and yet curiosity still compelled them to wonder, what would become of them now as a people and for the life they had known as of late. And as it was it seemed only time would tell.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Well things have escalated and as always will continue to do so. This makes my heart super happy!  
But I promised my editor and as I will promise you, that in the coming Diamond arc there are beginnings, fluff, and explanations as to how things came to be and the one sided relationships that came of this (drama too). I promise, that it'll be worth the wait!

Not to complicate things as the story progresses:  
Seychelles is Lady in waiting for Queen Lily is named Angelique.  
Belgium is Bella and serves as lady in waiting for Princess Camille, who is Monaco.

In other news, I'll be getting and Ao3 account by the end of the month and I'll be posting this story there as well, once I figure out the mechanics.  
And thank you kind reviewers for your comments, they make me smile and I'm glad that I'm doing my job.  
Sometimes having a character hated is what the writer intends... :3


End file.
